All or Nothing
by Simplyfx
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless, as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention** this is a collab roleplay fiction with** www . fanfiction ~** **infinitevertigo **get rid of the spaces and check her out because she is an amazing writer and I am so glad she accepted to collab/rp with me :) Thank you so much dear, I have only known you for not even 6 days but I think you are awesome seriously, I am so intimidated by your writing that I push myself harder to write better ;o; You may notice the differences in writing styles though, I still have to get better, but her writing is hjfkjfkjfk, ok enough chattering enjoy the story and any feedback is much appreciated, don't be lazy commenting and let us know what you think of this first chapter? thanks :)

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing (title inspired from the song 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman, check it out)

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

_"Seven o'clock, is that good with you? Yes? All right then, see you there!"_

Thinking back to the phone call, Izaya sighed, red eyes narrowed as he continued along the path to the address Shinra had given him. He didn't drink, seeing no point in such a frivolous activity. And it really wouldn't be professional of him to show up drunk when delivering information; he had a reputation to uphold, after all, who would trust a drunk information broker?

Shinra didn't even give him a chance to decline, simply gave him an address and time and hung up, as if Izaya would be pleased to go.

The raven scoffed as he opened the door to the bar and went in, immediately feeling overpowered by the stuffy atmosphere and his nose crinkled. _Really, Shinra?_, he thought to himself, _you couldn't even pick a classier place?_

As his eyes scanned around the room, he seemed to realize that while this bar wasn't as high class and modern as he would have liked, it was a decent place; it wasn't dirty and full of drunken idiots playing darts, just a small, local bar. He caught sight of Shinra and the others, smirking as he watched Celty try to keep the alcohol away from the doctor and approached them.

"Ah, Celty, it's nice to see you here," he said once within earshot and the two looked at the raven as he slid into the booth across them, next to Kadota, Togusa, and Walker, "Don't trust Shinra out alone, I see." Erika sat across from Walker, watching Celty and Shinra with a lopsided grin.

"I think it's sweet how they act like an old married couple!"

Celty began frantically typing at her PDA and held it up to the girl's face, hands shaking signifying her agitation as she read _'we do not!'_

"Right, right," the girl waved a hand, lips curled up, "Just like Izaya and Shi—"

"Erika," Izaya interjected with a slight smile, "Just to refresh your memory, I _am_ an information broker so, please, keep those thoughts to yourself, hm?" The threat seemed to work as Erika looked away, lips clamped shut to Izaya's amusement as he turned to Shinra, eyebrow quirked. "So who else is coming?"

Suddenly the door of the bar swung open, and instantly Shizuo made his appearance. Shinra and the others turned to focus their attention wholly on Shizuo whom stood uncertain on the threshold; when he caught the presence and the smell of the most annoying flea in 'bukuro.

Shizuo froze. He almost wished it was not real. As he looked at the man with a frown on his face, he clutched the edge of the doorframe, nails digging into it as his blood boiled with rage. Izaya however, who still had his back turned towards the door, didn't aknowledge Shizuo's presence, when finally following the gaze of the crazy group, he leisurely turned to meet the source of everyone's attention. Izaya tried to resist the urge to wince at the sight. Yet before Shizuo could do or say anything, Shinra had hurried over to calm him down.

"Now now Shizuo, calm down." The underground doctor tried to take a hold of the blonde as he flailed his arms in front of him.

"C'mon Shizuo, do you wanna really lose control at a place like this?" Shinra remarked the fact they were in a public place, hoping to get Shizuo in line again, but conversely the bodyguard growled with rage, dangerously pointing one of his fingers towards the subject of his displeasure.

"Shinra, what the hell the flea is doing here? you framed me with that phonecall!"

He shouted, his eyes flashed with anger as he saw Izaya widen his smile.

"Now Shizu-chan, is that a proper way to greet me?" Izaya called, hiding his own annoyance behind a nonchalant smile. He made a mental note to absolutely kill Shinra later, he thought as he clenched his fist, that bastard planned this, that was why he didn't give Izaya a chance to decline the invitation. Saturday nights were not meant to see Shizuo; just the image of the violent man ruined the entire weekend for him.

Vaguely, he wondered if Shizuo was going to lose his temper and rip the door of its hinges, sending it hurling towards him. The raven didn't mind; he could easily dodge it but as for the rest of the table…

To see all the people sitting here had been quite a bother, but Izaya had decided it would be all right, he could deal with it for one night. Maybe even a few drinks later he would enjoy observing his beloved humans, although he much preferred observing humans that didn't actually know him as well as these did. But knowing that Shizuo would be here ruined that entire plan, he thought, turning back to the table and sighing, resting his cheek against a hand, his elbow on the table.

"Ready to order?" Togusa looked around, nervously smiling as he tried to alleviate the rising tension.

"Yeah," Izaya was the first to answer, closing his eyes in irritation, "I want a shot of the strongest stuff they have."

Kadota looked questioningly at Izaya, a slight smile coated his lips.

"Uh, Izaya do you wanna get drunk?" at the sound of such words, Erika joined in curiously, her eyes squinted softly. "I wish, so I could finally get some Shizaya action…" The woman was suddenly interrupted by Yumasaki, who swiftly brought his hand over her chapped lips, clapping her mouth before she could continue any further.

Meanwhile Shizuo was still into one of his temper tantrums. Of course angering the monster required no specific skills, but somehow Izaya was a professional at that. Shinra had tried to calm him down to no avail.

"It's the weekend Shizuo, can't we just enjoy a night out without you two fighting for once?" Shinra's words came out almost as a plea, and Shizuo seemed to think it over.

"Tch fine, but ain't seat anywhere near that parasite."

More than pleased with Shizuo's request, the bespectacled doctor led the blonde towards the table, and sat next to his beloved dullahan; Shizuo however lingered a while longer, eyes boring a hole on Izaya's forehead as he sat right in front of him. Obviously that night would have been a long, unpleasant one. But as soon as he heard Izaya wanted to order something strong, he couldn't refrain from taunting him.

"Tch, I hope you choke on your drink, damn louse!

Shinra gravely shook his head muttering a sad "Here we go again!" while the other occupants of the table seemed somehow thrilled by the unusual situation.

"I don't want to get drunk, just make the evening more bearable," Izaya muttered, glaring at the man. He heard Erika begin to mumble something but a hand was clapped over her mouth and the chattering of everyone else in the bar made it difficult to hear. He decided to let it slide, after all, it probably wasn't even important.

He heard Shinra plea with Shizuo and, to his dismay, the blonde eventually agreed and sat down right across from him. If he looked up he knew he would see Shizuo glaring at him, eyes narrowed and a speech bubble with the words 'kill kill kill' repeating over and over again in his head so he sighed. As Shizuo sat down, he immediately taunted him and Izaya's brow knit in annoyance.

"Shall we order a nice Sprite for the little boy?" he managed with an easy smile, ignoring a groaning Shinra, "Does the protozoan know how to drink from a glass?" His smirk darkened as he heard Shinra try to calm Shizuo again and the others seemed to either be enjoying watching or sighing; Celty was beginning to get frantic, wondering if she should use her shadows now or wait until something was broken. The idea of having to spend the night sitting across Shizuo was certainly disheartening but there was nothing like a bit of teasing to raise his spirits, the raven thought, he almost forgot how much he enjoyed it.

"Shizu-chan, still in your bartender uniform, I see," Izaya added nonchalantly, running his eyes over the black and white uniform, "Even on a day off. Well, maybe it really isn't a day off; perhaps this is your second job? It would make sense, after all, because Shizu-chan's violence could actually be seen as a norm in here…"

The wooden table cracked under Shizuo's fingers as a sudden rage popped up deep within him. Shinra, aware of the tension which filled the room and mingled with the air, tried to intervene to relent the situation.

"S-Shizuo you're cracking the table." He said as his hand reached for his wrist thus preventing the latter from doing any more damage, but Shizuo quickly flailed his arm away from the doctor's hold, as his eyes dangerously rested on the annoying and taunting display in front of him before speaking with a low growl.

"That's it, Shinra, I am gonna kill him!" Shizuo could still see that teasing grin plastered onto Izaya's lips, he would have done anything just for the sake of seeing it disappear at least for once, and as soon as the blonde heard the informant teasing about his uniform, Shizuo snapped, leaving no way out to his rage to diminish. In a swift motion the ex-bartender raised from his seat, clapping one hand on the table as the other one found its way through Izaya's V-neck black shirt, and gripped at it tightly. His face just inches from his as he spoke loudly right into his lips.

"Says the one with a stupid fur trimmed jacket." Under other circumstances Shizuo would let it go, but since the uniform he wore was a gift from his beloved brother Kasuka, it seemed like he couldn't help but get angry about the matter.

Meanwhile Erika, who had assisted at the scene completely ecstatic, seemed to perk up, her eyes flashed of a rather unusual light.

"You guys should just kiss now.." However she was stopped half way from finishing her sentence by Walker who had the good sense to clap a hand over her chatty mouth once again.

Kadota who sat next to Izaya sighed heavily before he spoke.

"Guys please, would you stop bickering?" He eyed Shizuo adamantly, "Shizuo could you try to control yourself for once? You are not a ten year old..," his gaze ran over the informant "Izaya you too, could you refrain from teasing him?" Then he looked at both of them with a taut expression to hit the nail right in the head "I wanna remind you that we are in a bar with a lot of people around, so please..."

Shizuo slowly loosened his grip on Izaya's shirt, but the grin on the informant's face never faltered.

"I'll kill you outside louse." He growled before releasing him completely.

With a low sigh, Shinra turned to Izaya. "What you wanna drink Izaya?" Before Izaya could speak, however Shizuo preceded him not able to keep the thought for himself, despite Kadota's earlier warning.

"What about_ 'Punch in the Stomach'_? " This time was Shizuo's turn to grin, while the others sporadically turn their eyes on Izaya waiting for his reaction.

However as he spoke Shizuo couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye, the figure of someone sitting in a table beside theirs, staring right at them; to be exact, towards Izaya, who obviously hadn't notice the man's stare, since he was verbally attacking the blonde without the latter really paying much attention to it. For a weird reason Shizuo felt all of his being crackling. Why in hell that man was staring at Izaya? and why was he bothered by it? Not that he cared, for him Izaya could have been ran over by a truck and die, yet the stare of that man sent him out of mind. But before Shizuo could deepen his thought, he was brought back to reality from Izaya's annoying voice, his tone as usual akin to mockery.

"Ah, what a clever retort, Shizu-chan. How much of your protozoan brain did you have to use to come up with that?" Izaya purred, not wanting to admit he was slightly annoyed by the light laughter that went around the table. "And I'll get my own drink, Shinra."

He stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, eyes narrowed as he made his way to the bar, hearing chattering behind him. Erika was saying something again but he didn't hear her words, just her bright voice and groans of the others. He even heard Shizuo laugh and that annoyed him, like once Izaya was gone he could relax and be himself. In a way it was flattering that he found the need to be on his guard all the time around Izaya but, at the same time, slightly annoying.

"Shot of vodka," he told the bartender and received a nod. He sighed, taking a seat on one of the stools as he waited, seeing someone walk up to him out of the corner of his eye, crimson eyes turning to look nonchalantly out of idle curiosity.

"Hey," the person smirked, holding up his own glass, "Here alone?"

"I suppose you could say that," Izaya answered easily, darting a glance behind him at the table and he saw Shizuo looking over. But once their gazes met the blonde turned away, scoffing and Izaya smirked, returning his attention to the guy next to him. His glass was set in front of him and he picked it up, taking a small sip to see what it tasted like and immediately realized he hadn't eaten beforehand. _Ah well_, he thought, _that'll work to my advantage tonight._

"You have a name?"

"I do. But that doesn't matter, does it?" Izaya returned coolly. His eyes scanned over the other male again and, to be fair, he wasn't terribly bad looking; he had short, brown hair, a rather simple, messy hairstyle, shaggy bangs skimming across his eyes and he ran his hand through them often, pushing his bangs back. His honey brown eyes were glinting with the light and he seemed like quite a normal person, nothing extraordinary, nothing to set him aside from all the humans that Izaya loved.

"I like that answer," he nodded, laughing slightly. He moved closer to Izaya, shifting on his stool and Izaya made no attempt to move away. Of course, he came here to spend time with people he supposed composed his circle of friends but since Shizuo was sitting there, spending time with them seemed much less desirable. "That blonde guy…" he hesitated, gesturing over to the table, "You guys…?"

Izaya looked over and saw Shizuo with a glass of beer (apparently they had ordered) and smirked, turning back to him. "You, evidently, haven't been spending enough time in Ikebukuro."

At that, he frowned, a smile disappearing for the first time that night. "Why? You guys dating and had a bad break up for something?"

"Haa?" Izaya nearly blanched at the thought of dating Shizuo, shaking his head and downed the rest of his shot in one gulp, wincing as he felt the alcohol hit his empty stomach, "Ah, nothing like that… definitely not. Just… let's not talk about him, hm?"

"Seems fair…" he shrugged and took another sip from his class (Izaya, not being much of a drinker, didn't know what he had). When he turned to face the information broker again, he was smirking and quite obviously already a bit tipsy. "You have interesting eyes."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk curling the corners of his lips upwards. He gave no response but just watched as he leaned even closer, using his elbow to support himself on the bar.

"Red is an unusual color…" he murmured, the alcohol lacing his breath as he got closer and Izaya was half tempted to move away but then what would be the point of talking to him?

Meanwhile at the table, Shinra had returned with a classy bottle of red wine, considering the beer wasn't enough, the underground doctor had found no reluctance at ordering something more. He started to fill everyone's glasses, and it was then that Shizuo's eyes drifted through the bar again. He brought the glass of wine up to his mouth to drink, scowling as he watched the disgusting scene right in front of him, and wondering what the hell was going on. Kadota gave a quick glance to the counter and mumbled out something barely loud enough for the others to hear, due perhaps to the effects of alchool.

"Seems like someone is having fun," he said as an eerie smile crept onto his lips.

Shizuo however heard him nonetheless. The others instead turned to follow Kadota's gaze as if attracted to a magnet, and of course to everyone's astonishment they were left utterly confused from the sight before them, except for Shinra, who holding his glass up, chuckled in excitement.

"Oh well, not much of news..." he said as he drank a big gulp of wine from his glass. Celty seemed to get nervous at the doctor's behaviour as she yanked at him repeatedly to shut his mouth, but Shinra seemed more out than in.

Evidently, not much had to be said from the doctor' lips to send everyone on the table in a chatty chorus that sounded like "aah?" and a speech bubble with writing all over 'Izaya is flirting and he is doing it with a man.'

On the other hand Erika, who seemed the only one not surprised about the odd situation, wasted no time teasing Shizuo when she saw him looking toward Izaya's direction with an annoyed expression on his face. As she loomed closer to the blonde and propped her chin on her entwined fingers she whispered onto his ear.

"Be careful big seme, someone just hooked your uke!"

Shizuo sluggishly diverted his gaze to the fujoshi's direction with a quizzical look crossing his features, which meant '_what are you even talking about?'_ He scrunched his brows together as he questioned the woman.

"Seme? Uke?"

Walker, seeing her friend once again bring up the _seme uke_ topic, intervened interrupting her from doing any worse as he spoke to Shizuo.

"Don't mind her she is just an otaku girl with weird ideas lurking in her brain.

Erika pouted slightly and crossed her arms on her chest muttering something illegible under her breath.

Deciding to drop the matter, Shizuo turned again towards Izaya and the man who had approached him, and when he did, he regretted doing so.

Was the guy's hand all over Izaya's ass? A sudden knot hitched in the pit of his stomach.

Just. What. the hell. was. that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention** this is a collab fiction with** www . fanfiction ~** **infinitevertigo **go check out this amazing writer :)

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

Izaya nearly jerked when he felt the guy's hand on his ass, managing to restrain himself from pulling out a switch blade and, instead, drink the second shot of vodka that the bartender left in front of him, partly to avoid the kiss that the other seemed to be expecting. When Izaya turned away at the last moment, he seemed to get the hint and drew back, sitting normally again, waiting patiently as Izaya asked for another shot.

"I'm surprised someone like you is single though."

"I'm flattered," Izaya smirked at him, already beginning to feel lightheaded; he seemed to have a much lower tolerance for alcohol than he had initially thought. The alcohol seemed to burn on the way down and he nearly gagged; he almost wished he knew enough about drinking to pick something that actually tasted decent.

"You're pretty…" he murmured and reached a hand out, brushing the back of his fingers against Izaya's cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the table gawking at him and Erika's facial expressions that he didn't even want to try to decipher. Perhaps it was surprising for them to see him flirting and especially with another guy; his sexuality wasn't something that he found a need to announce because it didn't really matter, did it?

"You see me as a girl?" Izaya drawled, smirking at the use of the word 'pretty.' He had been described with that several times and never quite understood it but never thought too much of it; if anyone dared to challenge his masculinity, he had no problem to scare them. He drank his third shot, slamming the shot glass down on the bar, his slender fingers wrapped around the glass, wincing at the absolutely disgusting taste.

Raising a hand, he indicated to the bartender for another one. He filled a glass but kept his hand around it for a moment, frowning as he looked at Izaya. "Hey, kid, you look pretty lightweight. You sure you'll be all right?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," the brown haired man answered for Izaya, smiling at the bartender, "I'm with him."

The raven's head was spinning as he heard the bartender mutter 'well, all right then' and leave the shot glass by Izaya. He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing a hand up to his head, taking a breath to calm himself. It had been a while since he went drinking and even longer since he actually found himself intoxicated. Three shots on an empty stomach was definitely not a good idea, he thought to himself.

But then again, he smirked and opened his eyes and straightened up, tonight was a night of no regrets, he had decided early on.

"So you'll take care of me?" he asked; maybe it was the vodka, but the guy seemed to be better looking and Izaya seemed to be in a better mood as he moved closer. The other seemed surprised at this sudden shift but also seemed to like it, returning his smirk.

"I suppose it depends what you have in mind, you know?"

And suddenly he kissed him without warning, a stranger's lips were on his own and Izaya was too surprised to do anything. He could taste the alcohol mixed with something fruity and wanted to blanch at the feel of the other's tongue in his mouth; it was a sloppy, wet kiss and he certainly didn't enjoy it, not in the slightest.

So why he kissed back was a mystery to him.

Maybe it was the alcohol. It was probably the alcohol in his system, obstructing his judgment, preventing him from pulling away in disgust. But maybe it was because he saw Shizuo's eyes widen behind his blue shades and enjoyed that he had elicited such a reaction from the blonde, glad he had annoyed him without even directly speaking to him or being near him.

_Shizu-chan_, he couldn't help but think, smirking, _what're you going to do?_

Shizuo shot an evil glare towards the counter when he saw the man kissing Izaya. Everyone at the table for a moment seemed to freeze in their seats, mouths agape, especially Erika who looked at the scene somewhat with starry eyes, before letting out her trademark fangirl squeal.

"Kyaa~" She squealed, euphoria took over her body as her odd squeal echoed through the room.

"Shizu-Shizu, your uke has been kissed, you gotta do something!" Shizuo looked at her with a disgruntled expression on his face, still wondering what a uke was or what it even meant, Shinra instead, already more than tipsy, laughed out loud almost content with the weird event as he chirped with a childish tone to Celty.

"Celty my love, come give me a hug!"

But Celty embarrassed, just threw an elbow toward the doctor's ribs as she kept hitting him with more force. Kadota and Walker were too drunk to even care about the situation, and Shizuo surely didn't like what he was seeing, his knuckles turned white as he fisted his hands on the table, and let out a low growl, trying to stay calm and use his ratiocination properly despite the unpleasant situation. As he turned to Shinra with a questioning look on his face, he expected the latter to give him an adequate reply despite his not too much steady state due to the effects of alcohol.

"Hey Shinra, when you said _'not much of news,'_ " he rolled his eyes for a moment, unsure of what was asking and then continued, "you meant that you already knew the flea was…" Oddly enough, Shizuo couldn't get himself to say such word and stopped at mid-sentence, a small hint of blush rised on his cheeks as he tried to recompose himself.

Shinra looked at him for a moment with wide eyes, perhaps because he was drunk, and replied out of idle excitement.

"Ah right! Shizuo, you didn't know about Izaya's sexuality?" another odd laugh escaped his mouth, but Celty readily yanked him away preventing the doctor to say more, leaving Shizuo utterly confused much to his own chagrin. How the hell was he supposed to know that? When he turned again to the source of his discontent, he saw the man still all over Izaya. He couldn't explain why, but the sight of it was irritating in a way that made all of his body crackle with fury.

Struggling not to shudder at the scene, he quickly wondered if he should intervene, after all Izaya looked pretty drunk and even though he was the most annoying flea in the world, something about that situation seemed not right. In his own logic, someone who wanted to take advantage of a person not fully conscious of his actions, was totally wrong. As his turmoil of thoughts circulated through his mind, Celty shoved her PDA to his face and brought him back to reality.

"We are going away, Shinra is a bit drunk." Shizuo read as the headless rider nodded slightly at a more than euphoric doctor who desperately wanted to snatch something else to drink as he whined at the table.

Shizuo rolled his eyes "Eh? but you wanna leave Izaya here? He is drunk." He remarked, pointing at the bar. Kadota then butted in happily, giving a small pat on Shizuo's back. "Izaya is an adult, and since when you worry for him, Shizuo?"

Shizuo grimaced. "I don't, I just.. uh..." Thinking of it, what it was that made him worry? He sighed as he lowered his gaze downwards, strangely finding himself without a valid explanation.

Kadota however seemed not to pay much attention to him, and strolled towards the exit after Celty, where the others were already waving at him to hurry.

Shizuo was now left alone. Izaya and that man still in front of him acting in an outrageously disgusting way to even look at it. For a brief moment Shizuo saw red as he moved towards the direction of the two men, shoes loud against the floor, and approached the bar with a nonchalant smile in an attempt to mask his irritation.

"Hey, I think you chose the wrong guy." he stated calmly.

The man turned towards him with a quizzical look as annoyance for being interrupted filled his gaze.

"Oh look who's here! the blonde hunk, what now? you want him back?" The man smirked widely, obviously he didn't know with who he was dealing with.

_Hunk?_ Shizuo tried to keep his cool but his patience was deteriorating at a dangerous pace. He looked over at Izaya who seemed rather messy and not really able to even stand as he saw him raise from his stool to greet him.

"Ah! Shizu chan is here!" said Izaya with a slur.

Shizuo rapidly seized him by his wrist as he spoke with a rather concerned tone, ignoring the other man altogether.

"You are drunk Izaya, we are going away."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, you're ruining my fun!" Definitely drunk, Shizuo thought as he looked up at Izaya, wondering if the alcohol made the flea look like an attractive human. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You look angry. Where are the others?"

Peering behind him, Izaya saw no signs of the people he had sat with. It was quite ironic, his drunken mind thought, that the people he wanted to spend time with were gone but the person he wanted to get away from was still here. When he realized that, he couldn't help but smirk and look up at him, swaying slightly on his feet, hardly noticing the brown haired man roll his eyes and stalk off to find someone else. "Haaa? Shizu-chan's stayed behind to help me? And why is that? Could it be that…" he paused and stumbled forward, "that Shizu-chan cares for me?"

He watched Shizuo's face begin to twist into annoyance, his own smirk widening. He was drunk, he thought, definitely drunk, but sober enough to be able to taunt Shizuo. Besides, he added dryly in his mind, since he was drunk he could use that as an excuse for anything.

To see Shizuo react like this was quite surprising; he had expected the blonde to walk out and to just call him a slut or something the next time they saw each other. But he was still here and Izaya couldn't help but narrow his eyes, his natural guard rising and he tried to yank his hand away. "Let go of me, Shizu-chan," he muttered, "I don't know what you're planning but don't you dare take advantage of me right now, all right?"

Shizuo snorted, "You are completely drunk, louse!" as he looked at the man stumble forward, he took hold of him and dragged him towards the exit completely ignoring his warning to leave him alone as his shrill voice filled the room, obviously catching the attention of the few people left in the place. Once outside the bar, Izaya as drunk as he was made no attempt at making things easy, and Shizuo found himself not knowing what to do as the raven kept repeating him to let him go.

"Stop squirming, flea! I just wanna bring you damn home," Suddenly Shizuo realized that he didn't know where the flea lived. Sure, he knew he lived in Shinjuku since he had moved there some time ago, but where exactly? He turned towards Izaya, and as he did so he saw the informant in an utter mess, his bangs in complete disarray on his forehead, his eyes bright and his low cut T-shirt, well, too low; Shizuo gulped. What the hell was wrong with him? Thinking the flea was sexy when drunk? He shook his head in attempt to drive away dejecting thoughts and stubbornly refused to think of the flea in such way.

"Hey Izaya, the address!" Shizuo asked him calmly, but Izaya looked at him in confusion not realizing what the blonde was asking, when Shizuo got caught by a brilliant intuition and started to rummage inside the man's pocket searching for his wallet, thus hoping to find the wanted address.

"Here it is!" The blonde exclaimed. "C'mon let's go now!" But Izaya made no move as he slouched himself on the floor laughing for no apparent reason.

Shizuo rose an eyebrow wondering what was so funny.

"Hey Izaya move, what's so funny?" he commanded as the latter kept laughing.

"You called me Izaya, Shizu-chan! Maybe you're drunk too?" Izaya managed between laughs, looking up blearily at Shizuo, unable to keep a wide grin from plastering itself on his face. Really, he thought, this was fun, why didn't he drink more often…?

He had hoped that Shizuo didn't have the common sense to search his belongings but, unfortunately, he did. Annoyed that Shizuo found the address and not willing to let himself be so easily controlled, he had plans to stay on this dirty sidewalk.

"I'm not letting you take me home!" he slurred, looking up, trying his best to put on a menacing glare, "There's no way I want Shizu-chan anywhere near my home!" He didn't appreciate the looks that Shizuo kept giving him, ranging from pure anger to looking nervous and forcing his eyes away. Frowning, Izaya looked down, tugging at his rumpled shirt; did Shizuo not like black or something? He disregarded the thought because, really, Shizuo was literally dressed by his younger brother, what did that say about his fashion sense?

"You're going to have to force me," he taunted, leaning back so his head touched the wall, "What's Shizu-chan going to do now?"

He expected Shizuo to leave. He really did. Even in his drunken state, he knew that he and Shizuo hated each other with a passion and that they would never be kindhearted enough to help each other. So when Shizuo walked over, he was expecting a kick to the side or a hit to the head, some kind of a violent action before Shizuo would walk away, eyes narrowed.

But what he didn't expect was for Shizuo to grab Izaya's arm and jerk him up easily then bend down and hoist him up on his shoulder. Eyes widening, he sputtered, "Sh-Shizu-chan! Put me down, oi, Shizu-chan, put me down!"

He was squirming but Shizuo kept an arm around his waist, the other hand in his pocket nonchalantly as he strolled along the sidewalk, as if he carried his enemy on his shoulder every day. Izaya continued kicking, hoping that somehow his kicks would actually harm Shizuo but he knew they wouldn't and he groaned, raising his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Shizu-chaaan," he moaned, "Put me doooown…"

But Shizuo ignored his begs, and as he easily carried that frail body he couldn't help but wonder how lightweight Izaya was. He hissed, caramel eyes narrowed behind blue shades.

"You are so scrawny flea! Do you even eat properly?"

However, the bodyguard didn't really expect a reply seeing how the latter kept whining and moving on his shoulder frantically. Shizuo couldn't even explain why he had got himself into a situation such as this one. He hated the flea, he was sure of his hatred, yet he couldn't bring himself to leave him drunk in the sidewalk. In a way it was inexplicable, but it made sense at the same time, because Shizuo generally was a kindhearted person except with him. But maybe this night was an exception for both of them.

He shook mentally, trying to focus on the street. The idea of walking till Shinjuku wasn't the best choise, so as he quickly weighed his options he opted to stop a taxi instead. Much to his surprise, Izaya didn't hold out against him as he easily shifted him inside the car and gave the driver directions and the vehicle drove off towards the destination indicated soon after.

Izaya was still whining, not much as before though, perhaps because alcohol had not only clouded his mind but it even made draw out his voice in a chain of gibberish. Shizuo's eyes widened when the raven rested his head against his shoulder meekly, mumbling out something in a slurred tone.

"Shizu-chan is a monster, so why does he even care?"

"I-I.." Shizuo stuttered as he caught the smell of strawberry shampoo of Izaya's hair nuzzling under his nose.

Izaya wasn't much aware of what he was saying or doing or even with who he was, or better, he knew he was with the most feared man in 'bukuro, the one who he hated the most, but in his drunken state this detail made seem the situation utterly ridiculous and unlikely. Shizuo didn't reply, figuring the flea was literally drunk, though his heart was pounding against his chest at an unsteady rhythm.

The flea was right. Why did he even care?

Then the car screeched to a halt.

Shizuo after paying the taxi bill, made a mental note to get the money back from the flea the next time, and as he carried the informant up to his apartment, he noticed how the place was not even comparable to where he lived.

He rolled his eyes when an automatic door opened with a light clicking sound that made him flinch slightly.

"You sure live in a posh area, flea!" he spat in astonishment as he reached the lift and realized he didn't know which floor the apartment was on.

"Oi Izaya, you gotta help me here! Which floor?"

Izaya muttered something, but Shizuo didn't quite make it out and he repeated his question once again with a rather weary tone, after all it had been a long night, and Shizuo himself had started to feel the effects of alcohol which made his legs weak.

"Which floor, flea!" he repeated again in a louder tone, hoping to get Izaya to tell him.

But Izaya at the sound of his voice, only nuzzled his nose on the soft skin of his tan neck before letting a low hiss escape his lips.

"Shizu-chan smells good!"

Shizuo stiffened. Did he heard it right? Did the flea just say he smelled good?

The adrenaline rush seemed to overwhelm his body as he desperately tried to regain his control. He had to find out which floor. Once again he found himself fumble in Izaya's pockets, pulling out the key with etched on it the floor's number. It read number three. He pressed the button and when the lift reached the said floor, Shizuo started to feel somehow lightheaded as he walked to the door and turned the key in the lock. The door opened and Shizuo walked gingerly in before softly dropping an unstable Izaya off his shoulders as the latter stumbled forward towards him looking for a support.

Much to his surprise though, the informant sneaked his arms around his neck offhandedly, eyes squinting softly as he looked up to Shizuo with an unreadable expression on his face, red lips slightly parted.

Shizuo shuddered as he tried to decipher his expression, and barely hissed in a low tone.

"Hey Izaya, w-what's wrong?"

Hearing Shizuo hiss at him was strangely enthralling, Izaya thought as he just smirked, pressing his lips to the soft skin of Shizuo's neck again. It had come as odd to him that Shizuo smelled nice (really, though, his face was right by him, how could he not smell him?) Whatever cologne it was, it suited him.

"Shizu-chan…" he drawled, the alcohol still slurring his speech, causing him to stumble. Luckily for him, though, Shizuo wasn't that easy to knock over (or was he, Izaya wondered), and no matter how many times the raven haired man bumped into him, the blonde remained steadfast, glaring at him.

Looking up, a smirk pulled on his lips and he pulled back so that they were face to face. It was like the more time that passed, the more drunk he became; he could hardly control himself; he felt like he was floating and everything was spinning but in a good way.

"I said…" he paused for a moment, "fuck me, will you?"

"W-what did you—?!" Shizuo's outburst was cut short when Izaya leaned up and kissed him, silencing the blonde. In his clouded mind, kissing the monster seemed like a perfectly acceptable thing; maybe he didn't love him because, after all, who would love a monster?, but love had little to do with this. His hatred was burning and he wanted to do something about it, he thought, smirking as he pulled back, watching Shizuo's reaction carefully.

"You heard me, didn't you?" he asked and leaned up, cursing how tall Shizuo was at this moment, until his lips were by Shizuo's ear, "Fuck me, Shizu-chan. Or are you scared that I'll get away…?"

"And why would I do that?" Shizuo seemed to have regained his composure as he wasn't stuttering anymore, just glaring at Izaya, brown eyes narrowed and suspicious. Shrugging nonchalantly and a bit clumsily, Izaya took a step back.

"I though so," he sighed in a mocking manner and clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "Shizu-chan must be embarrassed about how he is in bed… I figured so much. Afraid of a challenge?" he added with a smirk when he saw Shizuo's fists clench.

No matter how much Shizuo hated him, Izaya found he could have him to do nearly anything by making it into a challenge. As enemies, refusing a challenge was like admitting defeat and, as far as Izaya was concerned, the two of them would never, ever admit defeat, especially to each other.

"So Shizu-chan," he asked again, tauntingly, "if you have nothing else to do… door's right behind you and I trust you remember how you got in here, hm?" He turned around and headed over to the couch, clumsily hitting the arm rest and toppling over, laying down on it, knees bent over the armrest as he waited to hear what Shizuo was going to do.

At first Shizuo didn't reply, he simply stood there, not making the slightest move to get to the door as his brown eyes widened, heartbeat quickening at Izaya's words. The situation was slowly stretching beyond repair, Shizuo was now fully caught by the heat of the moment; and if not for the challenge, perhaps he would have long since gone away and left the informant to whine alone in disperation in his apartment. But this time was different. As he watched the man slouching onto the couch, he couldn't help feeling to be drawn to him, and odd enough, it seemed like his voice had stuck in the middle of his throat, uncapable to emit any sound.

Izaya was still looking at him with his taunting expression as he spoke again, albeit teasingly, head tilted.

"Oh Shizu-chan is at loss for words? or maybe you just don't know how to use your dick?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Shizuo snapped, finding himself running towards the couch and grabbing the raven by his neck soon after, a half evil glare flashed through his blue shades as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't even tease me when you are drunk just because you think you'll get away with it!"

Shizuo spat, tightening the grip on Izaya's thin neck; if he really wanted to, he could snap it, but for all intent, this was just a warning to intimidate the informant. It obviously seemed to work on him. Izaya, eyeing the violent display before him, pulled another of his trademark grins onto his lips, and though his movements were not eased due to Shizuo's hold, his right hand had managed to slip down to Shizuo's crotch…much to the latter surprise.

"W-what are you doing?!" he asked as he released the informant and his face grew a shade redder.

Izaya wasted no time stroking the bulge revealed from under Shizuo's pants as he lowered his head over his groin before unbuttoning his pants thus revealing Shizuo's throbbing erection.

"D-don't!" Shizuo barely managed to say as he felt engulfed whole by a heat which made him writhe with pleasure.

"Shizu chan, you are so big!"

Izaya drawled as his mouth worked up and down his engorged cock with an irregular pace and his tongue twirled around it perfectly. Even though Shizuo wanted to stop him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't believe that Izaya's mouth, usually annoying to no end, could give him jolts of sheer pleasure. He drew his head back and softly closed his eyes, drifting from the pleasure of the moment, when suddenly something clicked inside of him. Izaya was drunk and he didn't know in the slightest what he was doing... but what about him? Much to his discontent, Shizuo reached for Izaya's head and stopped him from whatever he was doing. When he did so and felt all the heat, which had devoured him all, leaving his member at once, he briefly cursed under his breath before forcing himself to formulate a coherent sentence.

"I-Izaya stop," Shizuo hissed between pursed lips as Izaya looked at him with a baffled expression before pouting.

"~But I waaant Shizu-chaaan to fuck me~," he chirped, his voice still slurred as he pushed harder onto Shizuo, unsteadily.

"Y-you are drunk Izaya, l-let's stop this!" Shizuo stuttered but was once again pulled into a passionate kiss as Izaya's tongue forcefully found its way into his. For a while he joined in the kiss and lustfully grabbed at his butt. He then pulled Izaya on top of him without ever break from his mouth. Izaya moaned and Shizuo felt incapable of stopping as he lodged a bite on his pale neck. But Shizuo's mind was busy, and as he returned to his good sense, he pushed the raven away and hissed with a bitter tone.

"T-this is wrong Izaya," his gaze fell on the disheveled figure of the man, caramel eyes peering at scarlet orbs adamantly, when in a split second Izaya broke away from him, slid to the couch and drifted to sleep much to Shizuo's surprise.

Shizuo looked at him for a moment and back to his needy member. He had to get away from there if he didn't want strange ideas lurking into his mind, the faster the better. Getting a hold of himself, he turned to the door with long striding steps, heart pounding, and slammed it behind him as he leaned against it and let out a low growl.

"Dammit!" his fists clenched before he dashed toward the lift. "dammit" he repeated again, shoulders hunched and eyebrows furrowed as he exited the building. Now all he wanted was to forget about this unpleasant night but Shizuo, for the first time in his life, was really unsure of what was to come.

**Authors note:** First of all thank you for the comments in the first chapter, we are happy orz and we hope you like this second chapter too :) of course reviews and feedback are always welcome and I fixed the little grammatical errors in the first chapter as someone made me notice in a review so thank you for telling me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing (title inspired from the song 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman, check it out)

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP

The next morning, Izaya's headache arrived before he could even open his eyes. His other senses came back to him, and he brought a hand up to his eyes that were screwed shut, groaning softly, trying to remember what happened last night.

Shinra… He remembered going to a bar. And then… Shizuo. Yes, Shizuo had been there… and then… he drank. God, he groaned as another wave of pain shot through him and his mouth suddenly felt so dry, he drank, what, three shots of vodka, was it?

Pathetic, he thought, three shots and I'm like this…

"Izaya!"

"Ah… I don't pay you to make my life a living hell…" he groaned as he heard both Namie calling him and the door to his office being thrown open. It was then that he realized he had slept on the couch, still in yesterday's clothes and immediately cringed, wanting nothing but a hot shower.

"You're late!" she walked over to the couch and glared down at the raven, "You have an appointment with Shiki today in Ikebukuro, remember? …What's that on your neck?"

Immediately, one hand was brought up to his neck and the other reached over to the coffee table where he fumbled around until he found a mirror. He grabbed it and held it so that he could see his neck and frowned in confusion when he saw the dark marks - either he was strangled or those were hickeys or…

"Find me the pills Shinra gave me," he told her, wanting to send her away so he could think about the odd marks and struggled to get up, bringing a hand up to his head that as pulsating with pain, "for hangovers."

"You got drunk?"

"Go."

He sighed and examined the marks a bit more, brow furrowed. He had assumed them to be hickeys but now that he looked at them they looked a lot more like someone was choking him - exactly what was he doing last night with that guy, he wondered and then shook his head, wincing at the pain. He put the mirror down and took the pills and glass of water from Namie, deciding to push those thoughts out of his mind; he could very easily find that person later, being an information broker and all, and had more pressing matters to attend.

After a shower, a change into clean clothes (he had multiples of his usual attires), and a taxi ride Izaya sauntered into Russia Sushi forty five minutes later, giving Simon a smile and waving his hand nonchalantly when he asked about the marks on his neck. "Nothing to worry about," he called over his shoulder and walked over to the private room where Shiki was waiting. His hands were in his pocket as he turned into the room, seeing him sitting at a table and glancing up irritably, a scowl etched on his face.

"You're late."

"Perhaps you're early, hm?" Izaya countered and sat down across from the man. Meetings with Shiki weren't exactly his favorite, the red eyed male thought as he skimmed over the menu before deciding on just getting ootoro and closing it, the man always dragged things out longer than necessary, tried to bargain with him and, worst of all, flirted.

"What are the marks on your neck?" he asked with a frown as the waitress walked away and Izaya brought a hand up to his neck, mentally cursing himself for not thinking of changing into something more covering.

"Just a reminder of last night," Izaya answered and picked up his glass of water and took a sip, still slightly dehydrated. He didn't like the way Shiki was looking at his neck and at his face and hoped he would be able to continue the meeting without much of a hassle. "Now, about the information you wanted…"

"Reminder of last night?" Shiki interrupted and he smirked, "I could've given you a much more prominent reminder…"

"Ah, bathroom," Izaya stood up, giving the older male a careful smile as he backed out of the room, "I'll be back soon, Shiki-san, please do excuse me." He never knew how to deal with the advances that Shiki made. Had it been someone else he may have played along but not with Shiki; Izaya couldn't bring himself to. Sighing, he turned out of the room and began to head towards the bathroom, wondering just how quickly he could get out of here and go back home to mull over the marks on his neck.

Meanwhile Shizuo wandered Ikebukuro streets heedlessly. It had been a quite peaceful Sunday morning for him, he had met Tom in the early afternoon when the latter had called him all in a hurry to tell him he needed him to track down a debtor in 'bukuro. Shizuo usually didn't work on Sundays, but since Tom had reassured him that the job wouldn't take too long, the blonde had taken the opportunity to distract himself from futile thoughts. The night before had been much more than a burst for him, he hadn't got to sleep at all. How could he, after all?

As he walked beside Tom absentmindedly, he reached for his packet of cigarettes in his vest pocket, and inched out one at random of the cancerous sticks placing it between his lips before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh.

_Fuck me Shizuo, fuck me._ Those words carved into his mind as they repeated ad infinitum. He shook his head, he seriously didn't want to think about Izaya, but somehow it seemed like he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

Thinking about Izaya's sexuality, about how sexy he was and… "Shit," Shizuo faltered as he cursed out loud.

He had never questioned his sexuality, he sincerely didn't care; he was so occupied with being afraid of not being loved and vice versa that it really seemed absurd to stop and think about it. And now there he was, trying to come to terms with his feelings. Feelings? He thought to himself, when it was the last time he had been thinking of someone in such way?

His memory failed.

The most outrageous matter however was that the person who had enkindled those kinds of feelings was the flea. He suddenly stopped on his steps as he realized something.

For seven long years he hadn't been aware of Izaya's sexuality, and now that he was, all of his threats, and words of hate seemed to have a different meaning. Of course their mutual hatred was long existed, but perhaps the circumstances of how things had turned bad between them sort of took away the option of working things out differently.

Hit by this new consciousness, his fists clenched and a frown grew deep on his face as Shizuo found himself quickly pulled out of trance by a rather boisterous tone.

"Shizuo, are you ok?" The dreadlock man shook his head incredulously as he peered at him, eyes squinting behind the thin framed glasses. The blonde eyeing his boss as if he didn't want to be disturbed in the slightest, waved a hand in dismissal as he shoved the other one into the pocket of his slacks to take his lighter.

"I am fine," Shizuo sputtered, trying to light his cig, in vain.

Tom looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face as he scrunched his brows together.

"Well, there must really be something if you are trying to light the wrong side of your cigarette!" he added with a light tone akin to sarcasm which however didn't understate its concern.

"What's wrong, Shizuo?"

As a tint of blush rose on his cheeks Shizuo rapidly averted his gaze to the ground, eyes wavering as he tried to adjust his blue shades on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I wish I knew what's wrong!" now Shizuo knew he was undoubtedly pissed off at the flea, maybe if he hadn't acted as he did, then things wouldn't have turned out to be so complicated, however it was rather late to cry over spilt milk.

Shizuo gave Tom a sheepish smile, and the latter simply decided to drop the matter. Walking, they found themselves in front of Russia Sushi without noticing it. It was then that Shizuo caught a glimpse of a fur trimmed coat inside through the window.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as his cigarette did a free fall from his parted lips, hitting the ground soon after. Tom, who had watched the scene suspiciously, was left frowning when Shizuo without a warning dashed off inside the place. Without thinking the blonde entered, an unusually nervous expression graced his face, when he saw Izaya exiting the men's toilet.

At first impulse, Izaya was with wide eyes for the surprise of meeting his archenemy right there. He glared at Shizuo who stood only a foot away from him and then however, opted to re-mask skillfully his dismay cupping his lips into a wide smile as he spoke with a mock friendly tone.

"Oh Shizu-chan, fancy meeting you here!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and froze on the spot, confused at Izaya's mocking greeting. Why did that parasite had to act like the clueless bastard he was? As if that were not enough, he saw the figure of a man coming out from one of the rooms and approaching them at a steady pace. When the man was within earshot he blurted with an annoyed tone.

"Orihara, what took you so long?" As he said so, he glanced over Shizuo adamantly before his gaze turned towards the informant and questioned him with a disinterested look on his face.

"Is that your friend?" even though his tone seemed friendly, Shizuo could catch in it the note of sarcasm that marked his voice. As if on cue the man curled the corner of his lips into an irritating smile as he turned to him with such obnoxious look that Shizuo was tempted to throw something into that nasty smirk to make it disappear.

However Izaya didn't fail to reply to the man nonchalantly.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, giving Shiki a pleasant but fake smile, "Ah, he's much more than a friend."

"Is he now?" Shiki asked, turning an eye to Shizuo, frown pulling on his lips. He took a step forward, shoulder brushing against Izaya's and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "In what way, would you say, Orihara?"

Izaya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he watched the two males glare at each other, unsure of how he managed to actually stir up what would soon be trouble this time. Not that he minded, of course, he thought as he crossed his arms and smirked; it was always fun to make other people entertain him. But before Shizuo could offer a retort to that, Simon appeared, having coming out of another private room with empty plates and stepped between them.

"No fighting! Eat sushi, peace is good," he said with a wise nod, "Shiki-san and Shizuo, eat sushi, no?"

Shizuo opened his mouth as if to snarl 'no' as an answer to Simon's rhetorical question but the sudden ringing of Shiki's cell phone cut him off. Izaya raised an eyebrow as he watched Shiki answer his phone, a deep frown etched on his expression and 'yeah… fine, all right… be there soon' was all he said before he hung up.

"Orihara," he said but gave Shizuo one last glare before he turned around and walked back to Izaya, "I have… other business to attend to. We'll finish our meeting some other time, I assume?" he asked and raised a hand, putting it on Izaya's shoulder. The raven flinched lightly at that, hating the other man's touch but nodded, smiling as he said "of course, Shiki-san."

With a wry smirk, Shiki nodded and turned around, Shizuo's clenched fists and glare not going unnoticed. He hesitated by the blonde and leaned in, whispering "I hope the marks on Izaya's neck weren't from you. Stay away from him, will you? Or I'll make sure you regret it…" before he continued to walk out of the restaurant, hardly giving Shizuo a chance to digest the words and come up with an appropriate response.

Izaya remained silent as he watched the exchange, interest peaked as he put his hands in his coat pocket. Shizuo was still glaring as Shiki left the restaurant, the raven man noticed dryly, and his smirk widened. "Maa… Shizu-chan, you always seem to find me in Ikebukuro," he called and, to his pleasure, Shizuo turned around immediately and focused his attention on him, "Or could it be you're just looking for me?"

The raven's smirk widened dangerously, a glint passing through his eyes that Simon definitely noticed; it was that certain smirk that Izaya always donned right before he would begin throwing his switchblade and Shizuo would pick up the nearest structure to throw at him. Not allowing the blonde to ruin the restaurant, Simon put a hand on Izaya's back and Shizuo's, beginning to walk them out of the restaurant, ignoring their surprised expressions. "Sushi is peace! No fighting in Russian Sushi!"

"Ah, I'm not the one who loses all sense of rationality, Simon," Izaya drawled as the doors slid open and the two exited. He glanced over his shoulder at Simon before turning his gaze back to Shizuo, smirking. "Now, I can't say the same about Shizu-chan…"

"I—za—ya—!"

"Oh, hey, Izaya and Shizuo!"

Simon deemed it safe to leave two of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro together alone if they were outside the restaurant once he saw Shinra and Kadota approaching. He bade a cheerful farewell and walked back into the restaurant as Shinra and Kadota approached Shizuo and Izaya, the doctor smiling brightly and the other giving nods of acknowledgement.

"Izaya, how'd you enjoy last night?" Shinra asked, turning to Izaya, "Last I saw of you, you were pretty drunk…"

"Shinra…"

"It's a genuine question, Kadota!" Shinra answered, leaving the other man to sigh and shake his head, wishing Celty was here to stop him. The doctor turned back to Izaya and adjusted his glasses, still smiling brightly.

"Last night?" Izaya repeated, frowning slightly, "…I really actually don't remember much of it. I remember drinking a few shots with some guy at the bar… that's about it, really."

He had no idea why Shizuo suddenly looked like he wanted to kill him, his death glare so menacing that Izaya actually found himself flinching, hardly noticing Shinra's gaping expression and Kadota's sigh. The information broker managed to keep a calm expression and simply quirked an eyebrow, smirk pulling on his lips. "Hm? Did I forget something I shouldn't have?"

"You don't remember Shizuo helping you?" Shinra asked, a trace of disappointment laced in his voice and Izaya turned to him, crimson eyes blinking, "We all left but Shizuo stayed behind to save you from doing something you may or may not regret—"

"—it's Izaya he wouldn't have regretted it—"

"Kadota, shh."

"Haa? Shizu-chan, helping me?" Izaya asked, eyes widening in genuine surprise as he learned this piece of information. His smirk grew as he turned to the blonde, enjoying how flustered he seemed to be suddenly. "Shizu-chan, really, you wanted to help me? Or did you just want to take advantage of me in my drunken state?"

"I—!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan's blushing!" he sang, thoroughly enjoying the reaction of the other male because, judging by it, something did happen. His curiosity was only beaten by the amusement he derived from watching Shizuo writhe in embarrassment. But as he stared, he hesitated, was he embarrassed or…

"I—za—ya—!"

Definitely not embarrassment.

"Ah, Izaya, you've hurt Shizuo's feelings! Of course, I would be hurt too… I wouldn't want to be forgotten after a night of fun!"

He hardly comprehended what Shinra called to him before he found himself narrowly evading a light pole being swung at him—when did Shizuo even grab that thing?—and turned around, immediately beginning to run. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, spinning around and throwing it at the blonde in his pursuit, smirking as he watched Shizuo catch it easily between his teeth and bite down, shattering the blade.

Show off.

He smirked and turned around, narrowly avoiding the citizens of Ikebukuro that were parting anyway, recognizing that a sprinting Izaya meant an angry Shizuo not far behind. He rounded a corner, blindly going into an alley, not having enough time to plan out where he was running to get Shizuo hit by a truck again. Instantly he scowled when he realized it was a dead end, a wired fence in his way that he could scale but now when Shizuo was just fifteen meters behind him.

"I-za-ya-kun…" he heard a menacing growl and turned around, still frowning to see Shizuo. The blonde had his hands in his pockets and was approaching him nonchalantly, a crooked smirk decorating his expression.

_Well crap_, Izaya thought and took a step backwards, though he knew it wouldn't do anything, mind racing furiously, _how do I get myself out of this one?_

Shizuo kept stalking towards him till he came to a full stop. Standing only a few feet away from the informant, he smirked widely, pleased he had trapped him into a dead end. Izaya shook his head lightly as his eyes roamed the area for a possible way out. This time he really had got himself into trouble, Shizuo seemed mad and even though he didn't exactly know what had stirred up the hackles in the blonde, he had quickly to think of something to get out of this mess. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he ran one finger along the metal handle of his trusty switchblade inside his pocket, and looked at the ireful man before him, talking in mock way.

"Awww Shizu-chan, you do seem a little mad,"

Shizuo huffed and took a deep breath of air to fill his lungs, attempting to keep himself as calm as he could. He removed his blue shades, calmly putting them in his vest pocket, and Izaya looked attentively to his every move, just to avoid any sudden attack.

"So Shizu-cha…" Izaya started but he immediately got cut off by Shizuo's snarl.

"Shut it, flea! We need to talk." Shizuo stated simply as he rolled his eyes and tossed the light pole he had carried till then, at his side roughly.

Izaya was taken aback by Shizuo's words, and he squinted his scarlet eyes dubiously.

"Talk?" repeated Izaya as a doubtful expression crossed his features.

"Talk about what, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo ignored the improper use of his name this time and replied grimly.

"About what happened last night,"

"Oh!" last night?" Izaya tilted his head on a side, "I told you I don't remember much about it, just that I was drinking something with some guy at the bar and…" Izaya paused when snippets of what had happened started to flow in his mind, "…and that he kissed me."

Shizuo felt the rage mounted him at an incredible speed, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"Do you usually go kissing random people when you are drunk, Izaya?"

"Uh! no, not really!" said Izaya bringing his forefinger up to his chin stroking it slightly, looking blearily at Shizuo.

Shizuo tightened his fists so much that his knuckles grew white.

"Yeah right, does that mean that you usually do…" Shizuo found himself blushing for a brief moment before continuing "…do you usually do what you did to me to anyone as long as you are drunk, flea?"

Izaya's gaze entwined deeply with Shizuo's as he sent him a look that clearly stated his confusion about the matter.

"Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan."

He took a step forward and curiously peered at the blonde's face, deeming his expression somewhat harmless as he got closer to him. He noticed how the blonde seemed to space out all over his thoughts, and decided to tease him at his own risk. He grinned, walking around him in circle making Shizuo's eyes roll with displeasure as he teased him.

"Uh! why do you even care Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo kept silent, but when the raven shamelessly wrapped his arms around his neck, he jolted slightly as his gaze fell onto his lips.

It was hard for Shizuo to look onto Izaya's eyes and for a weird reason he couldn't find anything better to look at as his eyes glued to his soft red lips.

"Maybe, Shizu-chan can help me remembering what happened?"

Izaya's voice was barely a whisper as he saw Shizuo trying to speak before he sealed his lips with a kiss, leaving the blonde speechless.

Izaya was trapped and had to resort to desperate measures so he kissed him without thinking twice, remembering that his blade was in his right pocket if Shizuo tried to kill him. The raven was wondering what Shizuo would do but he hadn't pushed him away so far and that was good.

But he could feel Shizuo's hesitation; his hands were at his sides, resting on his slender waist, grip loose but still forceful enough that Izaya knew the thought to push him away had crossed his mind at least once and he couldn't blame him; after all, here they were kissing after the last seven years. Izaya knew why he was kissing him but Shizuo didn't and, just as he expected, the blonde pushed him away.

"The hell was that for, flea?" he growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring. Izaya managed a smirk and shrugged, covering up his mixed feelings of expectance and disappointment well.

"Shizu-chan, if you reacted like that then you mustn't care about me, ne?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, enjoying how agitated Shizuo was growing with his taunts. _Seems something really did happen last night,_ he mused to himself. "If you don't care then why did you help me yesterday like Shinra said, hm?"

"I—!" Shizuo was about to retort back that why should he know if he helped him, did he need a reason for being nice? But in Izaya's eyes, he needed a reason for everything. Izaya didn't understand that people did things selflessly, just to help and he sighed, knowing better than to argue with him. "I'm leaving."

Izaya watched him turn around, eyes widening; he hadn't expected him to give up so easily but it annoyed him. He had predicted a fight so he wanted a fight. "Oi, Shizu-chan! Don't just walk away from me, yeah? Shizu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" While he got the reaction he wanted, it certainly wasn't in response to what Izaya had expected. The raven haired male's eyes widened as Shizuo whirled around, fists clenched and teeth grit together. "Don't call me that, you flea!"

"Ha? Shizu-chan?" he asked with a slight frown, "It's what I've called you since we've met in high school… I'm not about to change it after seven years just because you decide now that you don't like it."

The information broker wasn't pleased that Shizuo graced him with no answer. Instead, he just turned around and prepared to walk away again but this time Izaya couldn't control himself; he couldn't act fine, act nonchalant, like he didn't care because he did, he cared so much that he couldn't watch him walk away. Exactly what had happened last night? What was so bad that it made Shizuo act like this, what had he done, what had he blurted out.

"Shizuo!" he called out, anger lacing his voice, defined by the lack of a nickname that stopped Shizuo in his tracks, "What the hell is wrong?"

Still no answer and Shizuo was about to take another step when Izaya's next words caught both of them off guard.

"You know, you make me wonder how I ever fell in love with a protozoan like you!"

Shizuo shuddered slightly.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry chapter ending with a cliffhanger :D I wanted to thank my beta reader SomewhereAwayFromTheSun thank you*-*

and now some replies to some reviews:

_Rai Rai Blue_ aha believe me Izaya is not gonna do anything stupid, here the stupid is only Shizuo x3_ Mtsr_ we are sorry about the length of the chapters but since this is a collab fiction me and InfiniteVertigo are not really aware of that since we express two points of view D: but aside this we are happy you did enjoy it c:_ KahoriSaeko_ ahahah your review made me literally laugh lol in a good sense x3 and to all the others who reviewed thank you*o*


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: **This is a collab fiction with Infinitevertigo please check her out c:

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing (title inspired from the song 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman, check it out)

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP

If Izaya wasn't too busy mentally berating himself for letting the words be blurted out, he would've noticed that Shizuo was looking over his shoulder, no anger on his expression as he stared at him. The raven clenched his fist and swallowed, looking up to make eye contact; he wouldn't back away, look away, show weakness; he was going to act like he was still in control of the situation, that he had meant to say that.

"Izaya."

Shizuo said his name quietly, contemplatively and Izaya found himself at a loss for words as watched Shizuo walk away, this time not trying to stop him. It took him exactly ten seconds to compose himself, to put his hands in his pockets and walk home, pretending nothing had happened.

But the minute he reached his apartment he was angry; he was seething with rage, fists clenched and red eyes narrowed. Anyone he passed immediately moved out of his way because the only thing scarier than Izaya was an angry Izaya.

_Shizu-chan, you idiot, you fucking idiot. No, you're the idiot; why did you just blurt it out? What happened to your plan, to pretending like nothing was wrong, to wait until it passed? Now he's going to pity you, avoid you, look at you like you're scum._

_No_, he frowned as he stepped into the elevator and waited for it to close, _it's not my fault. It's Shizu-chan's. Stupid protozoan doesn't understand anything._

When he reached his floor, he stepped out and immediately headed to his office, throwing the door open. A startled Namie looked up, eyebrow raised. "How's your hang—"

"Get me everything on Shizu-chan," he snarled at Namie, his red eyes flashing as he walked over, slamming his hands down on her desk, "Everything. Every file, every photograph, every—"

"Er… you actually know everything about Shizuo, Izaya. What's—"

"He's an idiot!" Izaya exclaimed, laughing in a way that made Namie cringe and wonder for his sanity, "Shizu-chan's an idiot, who could love a monster like him, a stupid protozoan that understands absolutely nothing?!"

Namie simply leaned back in her chair as she watched Izaya walk around his living room, one hand in his pocket and the other gesturing wildly, eyes crazy and mouth moving rapidly, words coming out that she didn't bother to take seriously. It was odd when Izaya lost his temper but Namie always enjoyed watching this more human side of Izaya.

"So, Namie, what do I do?" he asked, turning to her suddenly. The girl's eyes widened as he walked over again, traces of craziness still seen on his expression and Namie suddenly became extremely curious as to what had set him off, what was so important to him that set him off like this?

"For what?"

"To…" Izaya hesitated and frowned, "…make someone like you. To gain control over them."

"Those are two completely different—"

"How would you go about it?"

"…Well," she frowned and reached up a hand, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear, "A gift is always nice."

"…I see," Izaya said and, without warning, he turned around and walked out of the office, leaving Namie confused but rather entertained as she went back to flipping through a fashion magazine.

Meanwhile, Izaya headed to a nearby mall, hailing a taxi to get there. He was hardly thinking as he strolled in and casually picked out a dress shirt (white collar, of course, Shizuo only wore those) and paid for it, not even looking at the price.

He had to regain control of the situation, he was sighing in the taxi to Shizuo's apartment, he had lost it the minute he blurted out those words and then was sent on a rampage, both on the way home and in front of Namie. He hadn't planned for any of this to happen and had to correct it before it would be too late for him to regain dominance, before he lost his control.

After paying the taxicab driver, he got out of the cab, hand gripping the plastic bag tightly as he looked up at the building. It wasn't as nice as where he lived but he had never paid much attention to that. Even now he was focused on who would be inside, not what it looked like.

He had never been to Shizuo's apartment but a few clicks on his computer were all it took for him to know that he lived on the fourth floor in room 403, where he soon was. Taking a deep breath, the informant sighed and tried to control himself.

_Regain control of the situation._

Lifting a hand, he rapped his knuckles against the door.

Mean while Shizuo was in a turmoil. In the last few hours all he did since he had placed a foot into his grimy apartment was just mutter and sigh. Obviously, something quite out of his range of understanding had taken place only moments ago, and if everything was related to Izaya, then things surely wouldn't turn out good. He sighed loudly, laying on his bed, eyes fixed to the ceiling as he stared at nothing in particular and growled.

"Fucking flea!"

His facial features wrinkled as images of what had happened with Izaya in the last two days steadily made their way into his mind. And then the last revelation. Was Izaya even being serious? Did he really mean what he had said? Did he really…? Shizuo was not even able to utter that word, after all, who would love a monster like him? and how someone contorted as Izaya could love anyone? And most of all, why did he have to add confusion more than he already did?

He sighed again, berating the fact he did it too much, like he was some dumb teenager at his first love confession, but hey— no one ever had confessed to him. Shizuo wasn't even surprised that a guy had blurted out his feelings to him, but more of the fact that Izaya did. And here came the solely question. There was no fucking way that Shizuo could think of the louse's feelings as honest and pure; it was matter of fact, Izaya was Izaya, and Izaya was only a selfish bastard who always did things basing them out on his twisted games.

But there was also something else, something Shizuo wouldn't have the guts to face even at his highest rampage. He had ran away. He had ran away from Izaya, from his confession, and he did it because he was scared, scared of being loved, scared of loving someone, and no matter how much Shizuo tried to shrug off that feeling of sheer dread, it always seethed beneath his skin as if it was wound tight around him.

His fingers clutched around the sheet bed so much they turned pale, he had to stop thinking and set his mind anew. He took a deep breath before pulling himself to seat on the bed, caramel eyes narrowed veering towards the door's bathroom.

"I need a shower—" he murmured softly as he stood up and went to the restroom, closing the door with a soft clack. Surely a hot shower would have helped him to drive away dejecting thoughts. As he ran the tab, Shizuo's tensed muscles seemed to relax as he whipped his head back, letting the warm water hit him right in the face. He wouldn't think of anything, he would only drift in the pleasure of a hot shower and let himself be cradled in its warmness.

Then it happened, Izaya's figure appeared before his eyes, his soft lips so demanding when he had kissed him, their tongues coaxing together in a playful manner, his silky raven hair strawberry scented, and his mouth, well yeah, his mouth that had curled around his engorged, aroused cock meekly.

"Fuck!" Shizuo smacked out of his turmoil of thoughts as he forced his eyes open and drew his head down to his groin.

"Fuck"! he repeated again, there was seriously no better matching word than that one at the moment.

Why did he have to get a boner just thinking of that damn flea? Something was utterly wrong here. He had planned to relax and what he had got? Images of a sexy Izaya doing naugthy things to him? The hell was wrong with him?

He steeled himself and stifled his jumble of emotions pushing them away from his mind when the sound of someone knocking at the door that meddled with the water's noise, fully got his attention. As quick as he could he turned the shower off, trying to ignore that his little friend was utterly awake seeking for attention. He briefly wondered who might have been as he clad around his hips only a white towel and strode with long steps towards the entrance.

"Coming…" he shouted, noticing how the knocking had become more persistent. When he turned the doorknob and opened the door, Shizuo's brows furrowed so high that they disappeared into his messy blonde bangs.

"I-Izaya…" it was all Shizuo could manage to say upon seeing the informant standing before him with a smile like grin which he couldn't even decipher. Yet amazed at his presence, it took exactly a second of a fraction for him to react with a low growl.

"The fuck are you doing here, flea!" Honestly, Izaya was the last person Shizuo would have wanted to see at this very moment.

Izaya didn't reply right away, and instead he shifted his eyes all over his naked torso as if trying to etch every inch of his tan skin in his memory. He blushed slightly as he spoke in a teasing manner.

"My oh my Shizu-chan~ do you usually greet your guests in your home like this?" he said as his eyes rested on Shizuo's abdomen.

Shizuo panicked as an unpleasant feeling spread across his body and simmered in the air drawing a beeline between him and the informant. He stammered for a second, finding himself loss for words, and Izaya took the pause as to continue with a predatory tone, regarding Shizuo shyly through his dark lashes.

"Well, won't you let me in?" he murmured as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Shizuo, coiled by who knows which inner battle, stepped slowly aside and let the informant in, closing the door soon after. For a while, silence was the only thing present between them. Then Izaya chuckled slightly, his tone smoothly playful as he tried to break away that awkward moment. The blonde had let him in after all, so it wouldn't be much of a problem to start a normal conversation, or at least Izaya thought so.

What's wrong Shizu-chan?," he asked between parted lips as he tauntingly shifted his head forward, looking up at Shizuo who till that moment hadn't moved from the door. "Did cat got your tongue?" But Shizuo kept steadfast in front of him, his eyes glared at his lips adamantly, and the informant couldn't help but notice the direction of his gaze.

"Ah! Are my lips that interesting, Shizu-chan~?" He scooted closer, dropping whatever he had carried in his hand on the floor, he could take care of it later, he thought, but now there was a more important matter to attend. Once he was just an inch away from Shizuo's face, he lifted his right hand and started to draw small circles around one of Shizuo's perky nipples with his forefinger, finally earning a reaction from the latter.

"D-don't do that flea!"

"Why not?" Izaya hissed as his knee reached out for Shizuo's crotch slightly pushing towards it, his breath was so close that Shizuo could feel it tickling at the base of his nose, almost burning him. "You are hard Shizu-chan!"

"Stop it already, flea or I swear I-I…" Shizuo was interrupted by Izaya when his lips clashed against his and his tongue dangerously darted inside clutching with his, and the blonde made no attempt whatsoever at pushing him away as he found himself tighten his arms around the informant's waist.

"Or you what?" Izaya teased through batting lashes, head mockingly ducked on a side, lips slightly wet. Hell, it was fucking hard for Shizuo to back away from that sheer sexyness.

Not expecting Izaya to push him towards the lounge, Shizuo stumbled trying to keep his balance and landed on the couch with Izaya on top of him as the raven's hand shamelessly slid under his white towel, whispering in a seductive way.

"Let me take care of this, Shizu-chan~ you even got harder, promise you'll feel good!"

Shizuo was caught off guard, and true enough, his cock had even hardened from Izaya's touch. He could barely registered what was happening, and for an odd reason he couldn't stop him from his forward advances, or better, he felt so good that he really didn't want to. Izaya started to pump him with a steady pace first, between kisses, when Shizuo felt his fingers digging into the slit of his cock, he jolted violently, uttering his name with a hoarse voice.

"I-Izaya," Shizuo wheezed and finally found his own release on Izaya's hand as the raven rubbed at the tip.

"Uwaah, you came so fast Shizu-chan!" Izaya cooed as Shizuo struggled to regain his regular breath.

Still panting, Shizuo, now fully conscious, shot a pure disgusted look towards Izaya as memories of what he had done with that random man at the bar two nights before started to pinball into his mind as he spoke almost without thinking, eyes narrowed and mouth curled into slits.

"Do you enjoy doing this to anyone, Izaya-kun?" his voice was as sharp as a blade but however his tone wavered with anger as if he wanted to get rid of something thoroughly unpleasant imprinted in his mind.

Upon his words, Shizuo could see Izaya's jaw twitch with tension, but he continued nonetheless.

"You are after my dick? Aren't you?," Shizuo clenched his fists and then sputtered the final sentence.

"You're just a slut."

Izaya's eyes widened as he listened to the poisoned words spat from Shizuo's mouth. Not only his jaw but all of his body tensed as his gaze fell into a furious glare trying to swallow a lump down his throat before the sharp edge of his voice echoed through the room.

**Authors Notes:** Cliffhanger again c; anyway thanks to the people who are reading this collab fiction *-* reviews are always welcome and yeiii since today is my birthday I thought to update, we hope you'll like this chapter c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing (title inspired from the song 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman, check it out)

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP

"Are you implying that wanting someone just for his body for seven years is normal?" Izaya growled, glaring at Shizuo, "Like that's the behavior of a normal person!"

"Flea, are you implying you're normal in any sense?"

"I don't even know where the hell you would—"

"Like you and Shiki; how long have you been wanting him?" Shizuo snarled and at that, Izaya's eyes widened in surprise, "What, have you jerked him off too every chance you get like the fucking slut you are?"

Izaya opened his mouth, about to retort but closed it and simply got off the couch, striding towards the door. He didn't have to explain himself to Shizuo, why would he? He was a stupid protozoan who was too thickheaded to realize the truth if Izaya spelled it out for him. He had yanked open the door when it suddenly slammed shut again and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Shizuo barring him from moving.

"I want a fucking explanation, flea," the blonde growled and Izaya's eyes narrowed, "for that night you were drunk."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"I don't," Izaya growled and turned around, seeing Shizuo's eyes widen, as if he realized Izaya really didn't know, "would you care to enlighten me, Shizu-chan?" he asked, venom dripping from the nickname.

"It was basically what happened about five minutes ago. Nothing much different," he frowned, eyes narrowed, "You really don't remember?"

"Why would you care? You called me a slut, shouldn't you be glad I'm acting just how you'd expect me to, you stupid protozoan?" he managed to keep a calm face but on the inside he felt humiliation flush over him; just what had he done, how far had he gone, how much dignity did he lose? Not that he would give Shizuo the satisfaction of seeing how flustered he was, but it left him with an unsettling feeling.

"I don't give a shit!" Shizuo pulled his hand back from the door, "You can go fuck whoever you want, yourself or someone else if they can stand you for that long!"

"I hope you live a long lonely life, you monster," Izaya snarled and turned around, yanking open the door and storming out, slamming the door shut behind him. He was down the stairs (too angry to wait for the elevator) when he heard the door open again and loud footsteps, sounds that urged him to go faster, to not get caught by him.

"I—za—ya—!"

Turning around on the sidewalk, Izaya couldn't help but smirk to see Shizuo standing in public with only a towel on and others watching in fascination. Really, he thought, Shizu-chan is so easily tricked…

"What, Shizu-chan? Forgot your clothes?"

"Flea, I want a damn explanation!" he ignored Izaya's taunt, seeming to hardly be aware that he was naked on the streets of Ikebukuro, yelling at his arch nemesis, "For that night!"

"…You want an explanation?" Izaya asked in disbelief, eyebrow raised, "You want an explanation? Shizu-chan, are you—?!"

"I want a fucking explanation!"

Izaya wanted to laugh, just break out into laughter in the middle of the street at how dense Shizuo was, to scream that, well, obviously it was because he was in love with him, he didn't go off and do that to just anyone, he had more pride, more dignity than that, he had told him in the alleyway, blurted it out, did he need anything else, wasn't it obvious?

"You told me to go fuck whoever I'd like, so…" Izaya shrugged, giving Shizuo an annoyingly calm smirk, like he had planned this all along, "that's what I'll do, Shizu-chan."

And with that he turned around and continued walking home nonchalantly, like nothing was wrong. He heard footsteps behind him, as if Shizuo was going to chase after him, but they stopped reversed direction, the information broker smirking. Glad he realized he needed clothes. Stupid dog.

But he had an unsettling feeling as he strolled along the city, hands in his pocket and gaze cast downwards. He usually didn't care what others thought of him but the fact that Shizuo thought he was a—the fact that Shizuo wanted an explanation—just the fact that Shizuo was Shizuo made him feel sick to his stomach, so angry he wanted to break something.

Bzz…

He felt his phone vibrating against his fingers in his pocket and pulled it out, sliding it open and pressing it to his ear. "Orihara speaking."

"Ah, Izaya. You up for another night at the bar?" he heard Kadota on the other line.

His mouth opened, the word 'no' poised at his lips, ready to be said. But then he stopped, thinking for a moment. "Is Shizu-chan invited?"

"Hm? Yeah, Shinra's going to invite him now."

"Make sure he comes all right?"

"Haaa? Are you guys going to fight again or something?"

"If he doesn't show up, I won't either," Izaya answered and hung up promptly, not giving Kadota a chance to answer and slid his phone open again, dialing a number and pressed it to his ear, a smirk widening on his lips.

"Shiki-san… about our meeting earlier today, could we continue it tonight?"

A few hours later when he was about to walk into the same bar, Izaya had sudden doubts about this plan. He wanted to annoy Shizuo, to piss him off but was a night with Shiki worth it, especially in a place like this?

It wasn't like he could change it now though, Izaya thought, sighing heavily as he walked into the bar. He scanned the vicinity and caught sight of Shiki sitting, ironically, at the bar. As he sauntered over, his gaze locked with a certain blonde's who was sitting with the others, shooting him a smirk.

"Ehh? Isn't that Izaya? With Shiki?" Erica asked, frowning as she watched the Orihara talk to the older male. "Oh, crap, they're coming! Shizuo, claim your man before—!"

But a hand was clapped over her mouth and Shizuo could only watch Izaya approach them, Shiki behind him, walking a bit closer than necessary.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya drawled the moment he was in earshot, "Fancy seeing you here again, hm?"

It took a lot of effort for Shizuo not to snarl. It was obvious that he was highly disturbed from the presence of that Shiki guy as if the flea alone was not enough. He darted an evil glare towards Shinra who looked up at him innocently and Shizuo disregarded that expression with a sign of disapproval. He had tricked him once again so he considered just getting up and leaving…why not after all? It would be a whole lot better than start a useless conversation but, suddenly the words Izaya had spat to him earlier set into his mind again...

_You told me to go fuck whoever I'd like, so…that's what I'll do, Shizu-chan._

He felt the rage build up his body and his face harden, but when Izaya approached him and greeted him tauntingly, he opted to keep his calm and replied coolly instead, albeit rudely.

"Tch, can't say the same, louse!" even though the words were referred to Izaya, Shizuo stared at Shiki flatly, not able to unlock his gaze from the man as he studied him with hate.

Kadota was the first to notice the upcoming tension and chimed in with a "Well, the more the merrier," He shrugged laughing awkwardly as the others looked at him with scathing expressions that made him shudder, as if what he had said was not funny in the slightest. He sagged his shoulders in defeat and mused to himself to simply keep his mouth shut.

On the other hand, Shiki returned Shizuo's obnoxious look equally, his own smirk widening. Sure enough, Shiki was not a man of many words, but he always had the uncanny ability to sniff out unpleasant situations. When the man locked his gaze with Izaya's again, he let out a small hum, eyebrows pulling together.

"Orihara, we need to talk!" He stated firmly, there was a rather sharp edge in his tone that the informant couldn't help but notice.

"About?" Izaya asked through stiff lips as if to tell him that this was not the place nor the right time, and he would have retorted even more if something about Shiki's expression hadn't suggested him it was not appropriate to do so. The man then tugged at Izaya's sleeves and dragged him towards the men's restroom as Shizuo stood there looking at the scene in bewilderment, his fists clenched and his teeth gnawed together as his mind churned with questions.

What the fuck did that guy want from Izaya, and why had he come with him? Shinra eyed the raging Shizuo, briefly wondering which kind of relationship was between his two friends. He always knew about Izaya's sexuality but not about Shizuo, though as far as he knew the blonde never had a relationship with a woman or never had a date for the matter, and so it was with absolute nonchalant manner that the underground doctor turned to his long friend with an easy, simple question.

"Shizuo, are you in love with Izaya?" he asked with an irrepressible tone, but as soon as the words were blurted out, Shinra instantly regretted it just as much as Shizuo himself shuddered at them before his shocked expression turned into an ireful one, grabbing his doctor friend from the collar of his shirt and shaking him violently.

"How the hell did you get to that conclusion!" Shizuo spat out of pure instinct as sheer rage clouded his mind. For a moment Shinra feared for his life and cursed himself for being heedless enough to stir up Shizuo's wrath and tried to shrug it all off with a faint smile.

"C'mon now, Shizuo, I was only.. kidding.. yeah kidding." The doctor managed to say between hard shakes. Shizuo let go of him and muttered under his breath before turning towards the entrance to the restrooms and stealing a quick glance at the door where Izaya and Shiki had disappeared just moments ago; a low hiss escaped his lips as the temptation to run to it wrapped around him.

Meanwhile Shiki, who was clearly unsettled about the odd evening and all the meeting's matter, that somehow Izaya had planned, felt on an edge. It was no news that the Awakusu-kai boss had a crush on his precious information broker, Izaya knew it very well, and within the years he had worked for him, he always had tried to keep him away as much as he could. But this time the deep, dark expression on Shiki's face made him flinch slightly, and as the man turned to talk to him, Izaya could see the color of his eyes grow darker.

"Whatever you are planning, it's not funny, Orihara." The older male sputtered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Izaya's voice was smoothly calm, so much that it contrasted almost comically with Shiki in his current state.

"Don't play dumb; I know what you are trying to get at."

Izaya shrugged slightly and craned his head towards the door, he wanted to get away from that awkward situation and from Shiki, at the very end asking the man to meet up didn't turn to be one of the smartest ideas, but it was rather late for regrets by now.

"So, is that the man..?"

Izaya's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Shiki huffed almost in an impatient manner.

"You know what's funny about you, Orihara?"

"No, you tell me!"

Shiki gestured with his hand and meekly tried to reach for Izaya's face, but the informant swiftly moved aside to avoid the contact, the man however, showed no sign of surprise in his features as he continued.

"That's exactly what I mean, Orihara."

Izaya was taken aback, confusion coiled around his head, his brows scrunched together as his confused glare fell into a pensive one. When Shiki spoke again, now with his hand on the doorknob and back turned towards Izaya, Izaya could have sworn there a was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am not a puppet you can use for your own enjoyment, Orihara."

Izaya froze in place, not able to look at the man when Shiki's next sentence took him aback once again.

"I'll be waiting for you outside." He said as he softly shut the door behind him, leaving the informant finally alone. It was no surprise for Shiki to find Shizuo in front of the door as he exited. With a bitter smile tugging at his lips, he glared at him adamant, until their eyes met.

"You don't deserve him." Shiki said bitterly.

Shizuo's eyes popped out of their sockets; among the amount of things that he had expected to hear from the man, this one was surely not one of them. Oddly Shizuo found himself lowering his gaze on the tip of his shoes, the man's stare had become irritating but in a way that Shizuo couldn't explain. When Shiki spoke again however, Shizuo was left frowning.

"I will not give him to you…" he murmured, eyes shining of an unusual fiery light that sent chills down Shizuo's spine once he had set his gaze on the man's again. Shiki then walked past Shizuo before repeating himself, this time in a tone that was as sharp as a blade, yet Shizuo could sense fear in it.

"I'll not give Orihara to you, not now, not ever!" and with that, before Shizuo could say anything, Shiki strolled off…leaving the blonde in turmoil, his hands curled into fists as his nails dug into the skin of his palm so deep they almost bled. Izaya opened the door soon after and found Shizuo right in front of him, but before the raven had the time to open his mouth, Shizuo silenced him with a push that made him bounce backwards inside the bathroom.

Izaya looked at him groggily as he tried to regain his footing and balance himself with the help of one of the sinks before grinning, or at least he tried.

"So rough, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ignored the statement, and in a swift motion approached Izaya, capturing him by the collar of his T-shirt with both hands. However there was no sign of violence in his action, all Shizuo wanted was an explanation. After all, what Izaya had said to him was the hardest thing to believe, and no one could really blame him after seven years of pure constant hatred. How could the flea even expect him to believe to such a blatant lie?

Shizuo let out a deep sigh, rather exasperatedly, he knew that dealing with this whole matter would not be an easy task, but things needed to be sorted out in one way or another. He recomposed himself, letting go of the informant's shirt, eyes wavering as he tried to find the proper words which however failed to come to his mind. He, instead, blurted out something completely different and unwanted.

"So, is this why you came here? …to show me you found someone else?"

Izaya couldn't believe his own ears. Was Shizuo really that dense? Couldn't he see the reason behind why he had come here with Shiki? Wasn't it obvious? He restrained the urge to roll his eyes in disappointment as he looked at Shizuo.

"You really are a protozoan, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo snarled, "stop calling me that!,"

"What? Shizu-chan or protozoan?," Izaya remarked, earning a low growl from Shizuo, but the raven had no will whatsoever to get into a fight with him, not anymore at least, because he was tired, tired of all the time he had tried to forget about him, tired to stifle his feelings and emotions, even though he had always declared himself above human feelings, but Shizuo was a monster so maybe his feelings for him made sense in a way.

He let out a wistful sigh and smiled faintly as his scarlet eyes softened.

"No more, Shizu-chan,"

"Eh..?" Shizuo felt his heart jump up into his throat…whatever Izaya was about to say, it didn't sound like something he'd want to hear…

"I am tired." Izaya barely hissed and Shizuo could only stiffen upon seeing a different side of Izaya. Not the one with his usual taunting smirk but the one with a tiring, simple smile. All of Izaya's masks were long gone.

"I'm tired," Izaya repeated, closing his eyes and clenching his fists, "I'm _tired_, Shizu-chan, I'm tired of running, of being chased, always running but never being caught, you chase me but never catch me, if I fall you won't be there I—"

Breaking off, the raven cast his eyes downwards after opening them and bit his lip. "I… don't want to pretend that I…"

_…don't care for you._

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo snarled and Izaya looked up in surprise at his tone, "You're obviously not tired if you have that rat Shiki 'catching' you or whatever metaphorical shit you're talking about."

"How stupid can you be?" was the response the information broker, long forgetting that his heart was pounding furiously from nerves, instead clenching his fists harder, almost wishing to draw blood, "Shizu-chan, do you seriously think Shiki means something to me?"

"So you're using him for your own sick, twisted games? Always using people? Maybe that's why you're 'tired' or whatever, who the fuck would want to be with someone that just uses them? You're disgusting, flea."

He had no energy left, none to argue Shizuo with; all he could do was shrug and give a small, slight smile as he only half listened to Shizuo's tirade. The blonde seemed to be muttering something, more talking to himself than Izaya, and when he looked up, Shizuo wasn't even looking at him; he was looking everywhere but at him, the raven noticed. What was he talking about? Inadequacy? Years of hatred? How this was stupid, pointless?

_Maybe to you_, Izaya found himself thinking. But his cheeks seemed to tinge red, a soft shade settling on them and before he could do anything, he silenced him with a kiss.

It was just a simple, chaste kiss, meant to quiet Shizuo because Izaya didn't want to waste words, words had gotten him absolutely nowhere. He brushed their lips together hesitantly at first before pressing for a moment and drew back, knowing that, at least, he'd have a kiss to remember him by.

"Shizu-chan, I don't need to repeat it, do I?" he asked quietly, smirking, "Is your protozoan brain that incapable of remember a love confession?"

The blonde offered no response, simply stared at him as he walked around him, heading towards the door. But before he opened it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old receipt and a pen, scribbling something on it. Knowing Shizuo was watching his every move, he placed it on a dry area of the sink before leaving the bathroom.

**_Sunshine 60_**  
**_6 p.m._**  
_**All or nothing, Shizu-chan. Take your pick**._

The raven heard the sound of ceramic cracking behind him in the bathroom door and a loud swear, smirking simply as he walked out of the bar, face betraying none of his nervousness as he robotically went home, took a shower, and went to bed immediately, ignoring all calls or attempts from other people to talk to him.

It was 5:30 p.m. far too quickly. Izaya found himself waiting nervously at the location, crossing his arms and uncrossing, wringing his hands and relaxing. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself, to tell himself that he was earlier than he had told Shizuo that he couldn't give up, not now.

He had taken a gamble, a risk and now he was waiting for the outcome, putting everything on the line. Shizuo was the first person he allowed him to fall in love with; Orihara Izaya falling in love with someone? He had laughed at the idea, laughed until it hurt, until it wasn't joyous laughter but painful laughter. He had fallen in love, how stupid, how utterly, completely stupid. He made himself weak, vulnerable, pathetic; he fell in love with a monster, after all, not even a human, not even someone he already loved.

No, he chose a monster, the one person that he couldn't predict, that he didn't understand, that didn't obey his commands. A monster, a true monster; but maybe that was why he fell in love with him. The one exception to everything, the one monster among humans, the one disobedience amongst obedience.

He was in love with Shizuo and before he had a chance to be in love, to not simply fall in love, he may have lost it all.

Which was stupid, he thought as he felt a rain drop hit his nose but didn't move to find shelter, nothing had happened, how could he lose something he never had? He was being an overdramatic girl, the raven though, finally pulling his hood up and looking down, closing his eyes.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He refused to check his phone but didn't have to; he knew time was passing, that the world was moving on whether or not he wanted it to. The sky was darkening as was his heart, the sun dropping as was his hopes.

He didn't want to be in love because he was like this: stupid, hopeful, expecting, wishing. There was no such thing as optimism in this world, it was a dark, cruel place.

When he finally pulled his phone out and checked the time he gave a short, caustic laugh, choking back the closest thing Orihara Izaya ever gave to a sob.

_**9 p.m.**_

The words he wrote rang in his head over and over again, despite how he didn't want them to.

_All or nothing, Shizu-chan. Take your pick._

It was over before it began, he had given an ultimatum and Shizuo had made a choice; he didn't have to choose one, it was free will, but Izaya had hoped and obviously it hadn't worked out. It was stupid to fall in love, to make himself weak and he learned his lesson because he gave Shizuo a choice, _all or nothing, Shizu-chan, take your pick_.

He had chosen nothing.

**Authors notes:** Waaa . thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday *sends* Shizaya love *o* and we hope you like this chapter as well, Jess/InfiniteVertigo was very sad about this chapter, well yeah poor Izaya but Shizuo is dense and I love angst *_*


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention:** This is a collab fiction with** www . fanfiction ~** **infinitevertigo **go check out this amazing writer :)

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

"So are you telling me you don't have the money?" Shizuo's menacing voice roared into the man's ears as he desperately tried to wriggle out from his deadly grip.

"I-I swear I d-don't have the money now, ugh.." the man plead but Shizuo kept shaking him violently, eyes narrowed as his fingers curled tighter on the man's shirt.

"Shizuo!"

A concerned Tom called out to him as he hurried over, brows furrowed, and Shizuo sluggishly turned towards him with a low growl.

"This bastard pisses me off!" Shizuo yelled but was caught off guard by Tom's worried expression.

"It's ok, Shizuo," he said as his hand swiftly moved on the blonde's shoulder, giving him a slight nod to let go of the man. As far as Tom knew, from the highest experience of his job, a dead man could not pay his debts, so, getting the hint, Shizuo reluctantly loosened his grip on the man before harshly shoving him onto the hard pavement, shouting something as the man quickly regained his balance, stood up and began running away. Shizuo grunted, still displeased with the turn of events.

"Tch, filthy bastard, he's fast at running.."

Shizuo's facial expression was contorted with wrath, a cigarette dangerously dangled from his parted lips as he took the last drag and threw the butt on the ground, crushing it under his foot. Tom was left with wide eyes and utterly confused, surely he knew about Shizuo's temper but today he seemed in one of his worst rage tantrums.

"Shizuo, are you ok?" Tom asked, his tone coated by slight concern, Shizuo turned to him, making denial noises.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tom-san," he reassured as he adjusted the blue shades nestled on the bridge of his nose. It was rather weird for Tom seeing Shizuo in that state, but even though he wanted explanations, he couldn't bring himself to ask, so grudgingly he decided to change the topic.

"Well, let's call it a day, shall we?" he said as he scratched the nape of his neck clumsily.

"I'll treat you for icecream," he added, a light smile pulling at his lips, hoping that tempt him with sweets would soften him up, but Shizuo simply pulled out another cancerous stick from his now empty packet of cigarettes, placing it between his dry lips before throwing the empty box into the nearest dumpster. It took four attempts for Shizuo to light his cigarette.

"I am sorry, Tom-san," he apologized before taking a long drag, "but I am rather tired. I prefer to go home if you don't mind."

Tom shrugged slightly as he watched him blow out a ring of smoke in the air distractedly. Whatever was wrong with him, it was definitely something that set him completely off, and the fact he had finished a whole packet of cigarettes in not even one day was just the confirmation of it.

"Go easy on those, Shizuo!" He said. Eyeing Shizuo worriedly, Tom spoke with a tone of condescendence, he knew that the blonde smoked to calm down his nerves, but the amount of cigarettes he had consumed in only one day was excruciatingly unhealthy. Shizuo just nodded, waving a hand and striding in the opposite direction. He was ready to get home, head bowed and hands in his pockets…

He felt rather annoyed, it had been three whole months since the 'unfortunate encounter' with Izaya, but Ikebukuro's life went on as if nothing was amiss, following its daily routine; the citizens milled around as ever, some ready to go work, others ready to go home, some others sauntering around. Nothing had changed, not the slightest thing; the sky was clear and cloudless yet Shizuo's mood was horribly muddled, and whenever Izaya showed up in his mind idly, he would sigh, pushing the thought away and trying to not deepen it further.

_All or Nothing, Shizu-chan…_

Twitching at the words, he pursed his lips, eyes squinted slightly as he strived to sent them back inside the darkest part of his conscience. He had made his choice, so why did he have to feel so empty? hopeless? lonely? Yeah, he felt lonely above all. Izaya hadn't showed up in 'bukuro even once since their last meeting, Shizuo was sure of it because usually he'd recognize him easily. He didn't know why he was bothered by such a fact, the mere thought of not meeting Izaya anymore was supposed to make him happy but —

He absently kicked the gravel on the way home. Fiddling with the key, he unlocked the door rather tiredly and shoved his way towards the lounge, slouching himself on the couch as he started to fumble with his tie. He attempted to cast Izaya out of his mind to no avail, the flea was always present, he was the reason why he had been lost in thought for three whole months. What did Izaya do after that? How did he react? Was he hurt? …or maybe he just laughed it off… Those were the questions Shizuo asked himself daily, but however, they remained unanswered, and there was no way he could know the truth unless—

He let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, when he caught sight of a plastic bag just under the coffee table. He stared at it suspiciously for a moment before walking towards the kitchen, caramel eyes narrowed as he bent down and took the bag. Peering at it, Shizuo's brows knit in agitation as he read the message etched on top of the bag and memories started to overflow in his mind.

**For Shizu-chan**

The message said.

That was the bag Izaya had with him the day that,—

Quickly ripping the paper, he pulled out the content. It was a white shirt, one similar to the ones he always wore. Shizuo's heart seemed to stop for a mere second. Then without further ado, he strode to the door as if possessed by madness and rushed down the stairs as his shoes made weighty stomping sounds on the metal steps, arms tight around the plastic bag, and before he knew, he found himself on a train directed to Shinjuku. As he took his seat on an empty spot, staring blankly out of the window, waiting for his stop to come. All he knew was that he needed to see Izaya, and even though he couldn't fathom the reason of it, he had to see him no matter what.

On the other hand, the informant in his apartment was having one of his worst time. Shiki would not stop talking.

Izaya let out a quiet sigh, trying to ignore the man; he usually didn't speak unless he had to but today he just kept talking about seemingly nothing at all. Luckily for him Namie was also there and so she was the one conversing with him, Izaya only partaking in the conversation when it was about the information he was currently looking up for him.

It was obvious to tell when the information broker was in a bad mood; he even heard Namie whisper it to Shiki the moment he walked in. His eyes would be narrowed, brilliant red turned dull and dark, a scowl permanently etched on his expression. He even had reading glasses on and he only used them to help him concentrate if his mind was elsewhere.

But Shiki was ignoring all of this, continuing to talk about absolutely anything, seeming as if he was in a good mood. But for what?, Izaya had asked dryly in his mind, unless he was happy about the fact that Izaya hadn't seen Shizuo for the last three months, he didn't see a reason for him to celebrate about anything.

Three months.

The pale hands still at the keyboard but only momentarily; he quickly composed himself and resumed skimming through the documents he had pulled up on his screen and the faxes splayed out on his desk. Ever since Shizuo didn't show up that night, he had completely cut him off, only going into Ikebukuro if absolutely necessary, taking care to go when he knew Shizuo wouldn't see him. He didn't want to see him; just the thought hurt too much. It had taken everything he had to even utter his name, tell Namie to drop off the bag in his apartment.

He had opened himself up, made himself vulnerable, such a stupid choice, really, he made himself weak to the person who hated him more than anyone else did and had dared to hope for happiness, for something positive. He had beaten himself up over it that night as he made his way back home numbly, giving short answers to Namie when she asked why he was back to late.

One night; he gave himself one night to rid himself of all feelings, to return to Orihara Izaya, the man that hurt others but could not be hurt. One night was all he gave himself to be angry, to be heartbroken; one night and that was it, after that night he vowed to not waste a single second thinking about Shizuo, about how he had been so stupid.

But that didn't stop the blonde from pervading his thoughts; he pushed the thoughts away but they always came back. He couldn't forget about Shizuo, to not think about him anymore, no matter what he did; the monster was someone important to him, whether or not it was a mutual feeling.

"Izaya, I'm going to buy some tea since we're out, if that's all right with you."

Namie's words brought him out of his dazed trance and fear seized at him; the idea of staying along with Shiki was appalling; Shiki was yet another reminder of the bar, of Shizuo, of everything that had gone wrong. When Namie turned around, the Orihara stood up immediately, the momentum causing his chair to roll back and hit the wall behind him, attracting both their attention. Shiki raised an eyebrow but Izaya refused to look at him.

"I'll go," he said and walked over, still deliberately avoiding Shiki's gaze, and gave a wry smile to Namie, "You stay. I need some fresh air."

"Would—"

"It's fine, Shiki-san," Izaya cut him off with a wave, not needing to turn around to know that Shiki was frowning, finding this behavior suspicious, "I won't be long."

He exited the office and closed the door behind him, lingering for a few moments to take a breath and close his eyes, trying to calm himself.

No more thinking about Shizu-chan.

Move on with your life.

_You gave him a choice_, he reminded himself, opening his eyes and smirking slightly as he headed towards the elevator to exit the building and go to the nearby grocery store, _and he made his._

You can't do anything about it now.

In the apartment, Shiki was left frowning, a faint smile curled up the corners of his mouth as he turned to Namie, rather speaking to himself than to her.

"Well, I guess Orihara, doesn't really like my company."

Namie pulled up a face, giving Shiki a look of complete boredom that stated her disinterest for the whole matter, turning her gaze on the stack of paper files on the desk that she had been working on, pleased that Izaya had spared her from the bother of going outside. For a moment, silence wrapped around them, then a sudden sound broke through the room, echoing loudly. Flipping open his cell, Shiki squinted his eyes on the glowing screen with a disturbed expression on his face before huffing.

"Well, I gotta go, tell Orihara we'll finish our business later."

Namie turned to him nonchalantly, barely nodding, "Okay, I'll let him know," she said as she turned back to her work and the man simply walked toward the door.

*...*

Shizuo was in Shinjuku even before he realized it, he still remembered where Izaya's apartment was. Maybe this had been a rash decision, but the urge to see Izaya still overflowed within him. Taking uncertain steps toward the direction of the building, Shizuo sighed as he clutched the plastic bag tighter to his chest. Once in front of it, he halted to steal a quick look, hesitating, then he got inside and headed toward the elevator. When he reached the third floor he walked toward Izaya's door; he was almost about to rap his knuckles against it when the door unexpectedly opened before him, showing the figure of a man that he well knew.

Shizuo winced at the sight as much as Shiki did.

"Oh, what brought you here?" Shiki's brow knit in annoyance but his leering tone well covered his surprise as he glared at the blonde.

Shizuo, from the jumble of his emotions, could only blink as the man barely hissed.

"I need to see Izaya," he said, trying to look as calm as he could. The idea of Shiki in Izaya's apartment didn't please him at all, and he almost had to swallow at the sight of the man and at the fact that Shiki had plastered one of his most annoying smiles onto his lips didn't help Shizuo to keep his cool.

"Sorry but Orihara is busy at the moment," The man smirked widely, he thought that if he couldn't have the informant for himself then no one could, especially a stupid kid that had let him go without even giving him a chance. Shiki was happy with the turn of events, of course. He had hoped for things between him and Izaya to change somehow, but after three whole months, he had given up at the idea.

Izaya would never look at him that way…

Shizuo saw the man grinning, but he was not about to let him win by getting riled up and leaving. No…he wouldn't leave without talking to Izaya, that's what he had came here for, after all.

"Well it doesn't matter. I need to see him!" Shizuo grunted, but the man made no attempt to step aside. Shizuo was half-tempted to just shove him away and walk straight inside, when with a loud clack, Shiki simply shut the door behind him. His gaze intensified as a mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

"You can't. Orihara is asleep now," Shiki's smile broadened even further as he continued.

"We just had sex, and I was going to buy some food for him now…"

Shizuo could feel his mind go numb as an unpleasant feeling flared from the bottom of his stomach, quickly spreading all over his body, eyes widening at the revelation as he tried to open his mouth to speak again.

"W-what did you just say—?"

Shiki seemed more than satisfied at the blonde's reaction, and the corners of his lips crinkled into thin lines.

"Why are you so surprise? Don't tell me that you expected Orihara to just whine all of this time? How naive!"

Shiki kept talking nonchalantly but by now Shizuo was not listening anymore, his voice only sounded hollow to his ears. The man had expected the blonde to twist with anger, but Shizuo simply walked away with a blank expression on his face as Shiki glared at him in surprise.

"Well," Shiki mused "Orihara now has another reason to dislike me more…or maybe—" he smiled bitterly and strode toward the exit without any second thought.

**Author's note:** Hey there, an update c: we hope you liked this chapter c; also me and infinite vertigo are working on another collab, go check it please it's called **Tainted Heart** c: (you can find it on this account) Anyway thanks everyone for the nice reviews, and this story is going to get to an end soon c:

**PS:** Why was everyone angry at Shizuo in the last chapter? ;o; What did he do? xDD Ah!, and Shiki is lovely xD

**Replies to some reviews c:**

_Chelsea619_ Lool you are right, Shiki should x3, _isthisparadise_ ahahah I am really considering writing a fic where Izaya runs away and Shizuo has to find him since you seem pretty fond of this orz xD _LovelySpiral_ awww sorry pats you ;o; _blueeyedcorpse_ thanks for the suggestion c: (anyway that would be my fault I am a lazy bee ;-; however I am glad you are enjoying this story c: _ShexWasxGone_ awww I am sorry ;-; we didn't really think our fic could have elicit such feelings but we are glad if it did c: _Kaishka_ eheh well, maybe you will see in the next chapter what Izaya's reaction to the whole situation is xD _boredenoughtowriteastory_ because the title of this fiction is '**All or Nothing**' that's why xD _ .I LoveUkes_ don't be sad xD and thanks for the compliments *-*

That's all, see ya in the next chapter and ofc reviews are always welcome c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention** this is a collab fiction with **infinitevertigo **:)

**Title**: All or Nothing

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

Shizuo walked out of the building briskly. When he left the main street and turned to a corner leading towards a narrow passage, he stopped on his tracks and looked down at himself, staring at his hands a bitter smile clung at his lips.

How could he be so stupid to believe that Izaya would actually think about him after all this time? Shiki was right he was naive. The mere thought of Izaya and Shiki together made him shudder, and thinking that maybe he was the only one suffering all of this time, when Izaya didn't give a damn to it all, was disheartening. Maybe the flea had just messed with him and acted the way he did to ruin his life further; after all Izaya was a slimy bastard. Why didn't he think of it before? What the hell was he thinking? Why had he come here? He should never come in the first place.

"How stupid," he murmured, as he started to laugh faintly, crouching down beside the wall until his head touched his knees. "How ridiculous," then he remembered he still had the plastic bag with him and as he stared at it, he sighed loudly.

"What's the meaning of this Izaya, uh?" he let out another exasperated sigh, face pushed against his knees when—

"Shizuo!," A startled Izaya appeared from the other side of the corner, carrying a grocery bag, Shizuo turned to him and Izaya only furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What are you doing here?," Izaya's voice sounded to be highly nervous, he was obviously surprised to see the blonde in Shinjuku and most of all to see him crouched down in an alley.

Shizuo was caught off guard, wasn't Izaya sleeping? Didn't Shiki say they just had sex? He cringed at the thought but now Izaya was there, he had gotten to see him after three whole months, and now that he did, he didn't know what to say. Would it be better to just leave? Shizuo found himself thinking, his heart pounding strongly against his chest. He straightened himself and diverted his eyes only to avoid Izaya's gaze. Silence wafted around them for a while, Shizuo was sure he could have died from embarrassment…so loud was his heartbeat…

"Why are you here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice chimed through the silence, and Shizuo saw him clench his fists and bite his lower lip as he attempted a reply.

"I-I wanted to see you and talk to you." He replied, incredulity lining his voice.

A soft laugh escaped Izaya's lips. It was ridiculous to think that Shizuo would want to see him after all this time, but it was also enthralling in a way.

"About?" Izaya replied coolly, trying to maintain a cool veneer because seriously he was tired…he didn't want to bear more than he already had to, and if Shizuo thought even in the slightest bit that he would then he was utterly wrong…

"W-well, I-I just—" Shizuo felt his cheeks heat up as he struggled to look for the words.

"Look, Shizu-chan, whatever it is, make it quick. I am in the middle of work right now, and I gotta go back to my apartment." Izaya swiftly interrupted him, rather annoyed that Shizuo didn't even have the guts to look at him. What was this? A sort of game?, because if it was, Izaya didn't like it.

"Shiki," Shizuo hissed.

"Eh?" Izaya's eyes widened. "What does Shiki has to do with anything?"

The Heiwajima clenched his fists and snarled through bared teeth.

"Isn't it because of him that you are in a hurry?"

"What are you talking about?" Izaya found himself rolling his eyes as he brought a hand to his temple and massaged it softly. He was starting to have something of a headache.

"I know you and him are together now," Shizuo spat, and Izaya's jaw dropped, lowering his hand back to his side and giving Shizuo a look of disbelief.

"Are you stupid?"

"What?! I am not stupid, I saw him in your apartment, don't try to deny it!" Anger laced Shizuo's voice as he tried to save what little dignity he had left.

Izaya ducked his head on a side, "I am curious to know how your protozoan brain has come to such conclusion, and just to let you know me and Shiki aren't—" Izaya had the good sense to stop before continuing. What was he doing? Was he explaining himself to Shizuo? Why did he have to? He didn't have to, right? Shizuo had made his choice, so what was the matter? Why was Shizuo even here? He sighed softly and waved a hand in dismissal.

"I don't know why I am even wasting my time with explanations, or wait, could it be that you are jealous Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with an odd glint in his eyes that made Shizuo snap at the question.

"I am not jealous," Shizuo retorted maybe a bit too loudly and Izaya shifted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Well then, I don't see the reason for your questioning." A disappointed look etched on his face as he quickly walked past Shizuo. He was determined to leave… and that is when he felt Shizuo's hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him around. The push sent the grocery bag he held on the ground with a loud thud as Shizuo pinned him against the wall in a swift motion, large hands tightening around Izaya's wrists.

"You fucking tell me what Shiki was doing in your apartment now!" The blonde hissed, his lips so close that Izaya could feel his breath coasting over the pale skin of his face. He whimpered at the contact because he felt uneasy at his touch; realizing how much he had missed his Shizu-chan only made his heart grow heavier…

He could see Shizuo's face twist with anger yet he couldn't look into his caramel eyes, simply because Izaya was scared.

"L-let me go," he murmured, scarlet eyes casting downwards, hoping the blonde would get the hint and just let him go, but much to his discontent, Shizuo scooted closer and moved his hand toward Izaya's face as his slender fingers lifted up his chin and forced the informant to look at him.

"You said you loved me…and yet you are with another man…,"

Izaya's eyes cracked open when he heard Shizuo whisper those words. What was the meaning of that anyway? The raven was uncharacteristically confused at Shizuo's behavior…if he didn't care about him why he was so concerned about Shiki?

"I bet that you never considered the shit I went through because of you!" Shizuo continued, caramel eyes still glued onto Izaya's scarlet ones, it was difficult for Izaya to breath because whatever Shizuo meant, it was driving him crazy and he found it extremely hard to bear the intense gaze of his eyes.

"T-there's nothing between me and him, he was there just because I'm doing a job for him. It is just business." Izaya barely hissed, berating himself to give in so easily. A small blush etched on his face. Why did he feel so weak with this man? He hated this. He hated it.

"Are people who work with you usually allowed to open the door of your apartment?" Shizuo asked as his brow furrowed and Izaya flared with anger at the insinuation. There was no way that Shizuo could believe him, right? Why did he have to bother himself explaining?

"Why do you even care? It's none of your business!"

"Just answer the fucking question, flea!" Shizuo roared.

"Let me go, Shizu-chan!"

"No fucking way!"

"Let me go," Izaya repeated, exasperated.

"Not until I have an explanation."

Izaya lost his patience at that.

"An explanation?, you want a damn explanation!?" Izaya couldn't gesture with his hands because they were trapped, but the way his body writhed under Shizuo's hold signified his anger.

"Why would I give you one?"

"Because I need to know."

"Why do you? Give me a reason," Izaya's eyes glittered of an eerie ruby color, he had the sensation that scene from three months ago was repeating again. Shizuo relented, knowing exactly what the informant was talking about, though he couldn't bring himself to give a proper answer. Noticing his hesitation, Izaya sighed strongly, and Shizuo loosened his grip.

"Seriously, what are we Shizu-chan?" Shizuo could hear exasperation in Izaya's voice but all he did was stare at the ground, motionless. Izaya quickly took the opportunity to sneak out from Shizuo's hold, and as he rubbed his sore wrists, he gave Shizuo a stern look before speaking again, and the blonde turned around, now finding it difficult to gaze into the raven's eyes.

You made your choice three months ago, Shizu-chan, and now you are here asking for explanations? I really don't understand you, I am trying to go ahead with my life, to start anew and..."

"Y-you d-don't l-love me anymore?!" came the sudden reply, Shizuo didn't know when those words escaped his lips, they just did without him realizing it.

Izaya's eyes goggled at the words. What kind of question was that?

"Eh? Don't be silly, this doesn't matter at this point, does it? I mean I already started building up my life and I—,"

Shizuo stared at him numbly as Izaya continued to talk, what was he even blabbering about? building up his life? moving ahead?_ bullshit, all bullshit, _Shizuo mused as he unconsciously inched forward and shoved himself against the informant, clutching his body to his and kissing him softly.

Izaya's eyes cracked open, what was he doing? Why couldn't he understand this man? Why was Shizuo so unpredictable? Why was he the only one man whose moves Izaya could never foresee?

Despite his thoughts, Izaya gave in and allowed Shizuo's soft embrace. Even though he was a monster he was a damn good kisser, he liked the way the blonde moved his tongue inside his mouth, sucking gently on his pink muscle, he liked how his right hand wrapped around his thin waist softly but strongly enough to not let him go…

It took a lot of effort for Izaya to push him away as he tried to regain his regular breathing.

"N-no!" Izaya hissed…he had promised himself that he wouldn't suffer anymore, he couldn't let himself be torn apart again, not again, he had made the big mistake of opening up his heart and he had been wounded. What could assure him that things would turn out differently this time? Besides, Shizuo was only kissing him, right? It wasn't like he had told him that he loved him…maybe he just done this on a whim, that could be it, there was no way that Shizuo loved him.

"It's late now, I have to go," The Orihara said as he slowly made his way towards the main street.

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat. Was he really about to let Izaya go like this? He didn't even remember when the last time was that he had felt so helpless, powerless. Why did it have to end like this? He couldn't let this happen, ok he admitted he had his part of the fault in this, but it wasn't late, was it?

He peered at Izaya's gift intensely, then he called out at the man by now at the end of the alley.

""I—za—ya—!" he shouted with all of his voice as he moved forward and stopped just inches from him.

The loud voice made the informant stop in his tracks and quickly glance over his shoulder, eyes widening at the scene.

Was that protozoan stripping?

**Author's note:** An update c: also because today is **infinitevertigo** birthday so wish her a happy pervy birthday full of Shizaya, sends cake too xD and weeee thanks to everyone for reading this fic thus far, hopefully you'll like this chapter too c: and as always reviews are welcome x3


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention** this is a collab fiction with **infinitevertigo **:)

**Authors: **infinitevertigo** (Izaya)** and Simplyfx **(Shizuo)**

**Title**: All or Nothing

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shizuo x Izaya

**Summary**: Shizuo and Izaya get invited by Shinra in a bar, unaware of each other's presence at first. Things get complicated after a sudden revelation that leaves Shizuo speechless as the latter starts to act rather weird toward his archenemy. Obviously knowing about Izaya's sexuality isn't exactly what Shizuo has been expected to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DRRR characters!

**Warning**: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI MEANING MALExMALE RELATIONSHIP.

Shizuo didn't seem to care at all about the people that were gathering to look at the show, amused, and he continued to strip, showing his toned chest, which sight was followed by a howl from the little crowd; Izaya had to facepalm.

But when Shizuo started to put on another shirt, much to the crowd's discontent (that at this point started to flow again), Izaya rolled his eyes, recognizing it was the shirt he had bought for him three months ago. How was it even possible that Shizuo still had it? What was he trying to tell him? Why was everything so confusing, difficult? What's the meaning of this, Shizuo? Izaya thought, not able to ask the blonde directly.

Shizuo wasn't good with words, he never was, words were Izaya's specialty after all. What he did just now was his highest attempt to tell Izaya that he loved him, that he wanted to be with him; he had hoped in his heart that the informant would understand his actions, but when he saw him resuming his own steps and leaving, Shizuo faltered.

"Sunshine 60, tomorrow 6pm, I'll be waiting for you Izaya, I'll be waiting no matter what," He shouted with all of his will, maybe that one might have been his last chance after all.

Izaya stopped once again, trembling a bit at Shizuo's words…but he didn't turn around, instead he only smirked slightly when an old lady, who had assisted at the entire scene, spoke to him with interest.

"I wouldn't let such an occasion slip if I were you," the woman giggled and Izaya sprinted off without throwing a last glance towards Shizuo.

Shizuo was now left alone. All he could do was wait, wait for his tomorrow, he had done everything he could, right? or—

"Good luck, kid!" the old woman said sweetly as she walked away.

Yeah, good luck … Shizuo really needed it at this point.

He recomposed himself, a light smile playing on the corners of his lips, as his heartbeat fluttered slightly.

"All or nothing, Izaya, all or nothing," he whispered to himself before heading home.

_Goddamn Shizu-chan._

Izaya's eyes were narrowed as he trudged back to his apartment, brow set in a scowl and hands deep in his pockets, only removed to throw open the door and press the buttons on the elevator. He was lost in his own mind, a vortex of emotions flurrying around. He thought he had gotten over Shizuo, that he was getting better; he was beginning to be able to walk past bars without thinking of him, see cigarettes smelling of him, look at blondes without seeing Shizuo.

But now this?

He couldn't go back to him; after all, he gave him a choice. Shizuo made his. And Izaya made his. He couldn't just come back for a second chance, that wasn't how it worked; he made his choice and he clearly didn't want him. How dare he come back now?

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind when he got back, throwing the door open. The only good thing that had happened that day would be that Shiki was gone, he thought as his red eyes scanned around the apartment, seeing only Namie. But just to make sure he had to ask.

"Where did Shiki go?"

"Had some business," she answered and he relaxed, relieved that the man wasn't in his bathroom or something. She looked up and frowned when she saw Izaya physically relax, shoulders slouched and a hand brought up to cover half his face. "Izaya, are you all right?"

"...Fine," he answered after a hesitant pause, straightening himself and plastering a smile that she could tell was tired, "You can go home."

"...What?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise, "I-"

"You'll be paid for the rest of the hours you were supposed to work," he stepped aside, using his foot to keep the door open and shrugged, "I have no need for you the rest of today."

She gave him a suspicious look but shrugged it off and picked up her bag, heading towards the door. After all, she didn't really care about him, just would rather have him alive so she would have a job.

The Orihara closed the door after her and let out a sigh, suddenly remembering that his groceries had been dropped back in the alleyway and scowled, realizing he wouldn't have anything to eat for dinner that night because he had stocked up on some food too along with tea.

The rest of the evening went by in a haze for him, mind only cleared when he was in bed. He vaguely remembered ordering take out because he couldn't find the energy to go out once again. The smell of the Chinse still pervaded his apartment and so he had opened the windows only to close them moments later because he caught a whiff of smoke. How dare he come back?, Izaya couldn't help but think as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. The audacity of him to just come back, to give him the same ultimatum that he offered him; he couldn't believe Shizuo would actually do that. He made his choice, why couldn't he keep by it?

But at the same time, no matter how badly he wanted to just push the thought, the very idea out of his mind, he couldn't because, although he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to go. He wanted to make his own decision, wanted to be with him, wanted another chance; he missed chasing Shizuo, he missed hating him the way he used to.

He didn't want to forgive him, to go back; he wanted Shizuo to suffer just as he had but he couldn't do that.

He had control of both his and Shizuo's futures and didn't want it. He didn't want that choice, the burden; he had the power to change things now, to better himself, but he had the chance for revenge, to make Shizuo suffer, make him sad, break his heart.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep much that night.

Thoughts of Shizuo, of his words kept repeating in his head, _Sunshine 60 and 6pm tomorrow, all or nothing,_ Shizuo's determination, here was a second chance, didn't he want that?, no, no he didn't...

The next morning wasn't much better, nor the afternoon. Izaya found himself staring at the clock and tapping his fingers, red eyes distracted, focusing on the device, on the ticking hands. Namie found it odd but saw no need to ask him; she always found Izaya a bit on the eccentric side anyway.

The words of the elderly woman rang through his head all day, her voice, her smile, that tone.

_"I wouldn't let slip such an occasion if I were you."_

An opportunity like this, he knew, was rare; how many heartbroken people had gotten another chance? But he hated this, feeling like the victim; Shizuo was helping him, Shizuo was giving him this chance and he didn't want to take it like that. He was Orihara Izaya, he took no one's charity.

Except... this wasn't charity. Shizuo wouldn't say that out of pity; obviously he wanted him, wanted to fix things. It must've been hard to say those words, to come to Shinjuku, to swallow his pride, to look Izaya in the eye after abandoning him three months earlier. But was that enough?

Six o'clock came and passed.

As did seven, seven thirty, seven forty five, and eight.

Shizuo hung his head as he leaned against the railing, elbows on the metal, blonde hair obscuring his vision. Littered cigarette butts were around his feet; he had gone through nearly a pack already, feeling anxious. Izaya was always punctual but the blonde reminded himself to not fret when he didn't come at six; after all, he had waited a long time, hadn't he? Little bastard was probably making him do the same.

But he couldn't help but pray feverishly; he was never one to do so but couldn't help it. His heart was racing in his chest and his hands were shaking as each minute passed; every minute that passed made his heart sink just a little more. He had hoped that he would come, he really did, but...

...what if it's too late?

He pulled out his phone (it was getting cold) and saw it was now nine pm exactly. He grit his teeth and straightened up, looking upwards with a small smile.

I lost him.

All or nothing and...

"All or nothing, Shizu-chan."

The blonde heard the voice and turned around immediately, brown eyes widening behind blue shades to see Izaya behind him, hands in the pocket of his fur trim coat and half smile on his lips. The raven was relieved to see the blonde still waiting; part of him wondered if Shizuo would give up and go home once six was passed. But if he waited then, surely, he was serious.

"You're three hours late, flea," Shizuo said softly as he watched Izaya walk towards him and join him by the railing. The nickname rolled off his tongue naturally but his tone held no malice in it; it was pure and genuine, relief evident.

Izaya chuckled lightly. "You're three months late, protozoan."

"Touche," Shizuo commented dryly and joined Izaya in leaning against the railing, hardly daring to look at the raven beside him. He dug his nails into his fingers anxiously, blonde brow creased as he tried to find the right words to say. Where did he even begin to apologize? "I-"

"I wasn't going to come," Izaya cut him off quietly, "...I didn't want to. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me. I wanted you to get your hopes up, to believe you had a chance, to make yourself vulnerable just to get hurt, to never want to do that again, to close yourself. I didn't want to come because I wanted to hurt you."

"...I see," the blonde frowned at the words, feeling guilt stab at him. "Then why did..."

"Because I couldn't stay away either," the raven sighed with a small shrug, "I hate that you hurt me, I hate you, I hate that I wanted to stay away but I couldn't. I hate everything about you, Shizu-chan. So I hate myself for coming," he laughed shortly before turning to him slightly, offering a bit more than a profile of his face to look at, "So tell me, Shizu-chan, what made you come back?"

At first, Shizuo didn't answer. He found himself at a loss for words because he, himself, wasn't even sure why he came back. It was peaceful in Ikebukuro but he was more agitated than ever, quiet but it was deafening.

That's why.

"It's too peaceful without you," he gave as his answer, ignoring Izaya's surprised look, "Too quiet. Not enough chaos. I got bored without you. Even if all you did was annoy me and complicate everything... without you, it was... I got accustomed to dealing with your havoc," he shrugged and took out another cigarette, staying silent as he lit it, "I..."

He took a drag before he continued.

"I couldn't imagine living without you."

The words were mumbled, feeling uncomfortable as he said them, the honest truth. Because when he thought about it, really, that was what it was; he got bored without Izaya, without someone to chase, to threaten, to be annoyed at. He thought he hated Izaya more than anything but the moment Izaya was out of his life, he felt empty.

He had grown used to Izaya being a part of his life that he didn't even pause to think about what would happen if he really was gone.

"Are you..." Izaya broke the silence and he looked away, "...in love with me?"

Shizuo's eyes widened for a moment when he heard the question; it had to be hard to utter that, to ask such a personal question to the person he was supposed to hate but actually didn't. The blonde frowned and took another drag of his cigarette, contemplating the question.

"...I suppose I am," he answered gruffly, refusing to look at him, "...Yeah. I am."

"Stupid Shizu-chan just didn't realize it until now."

"Shut up, flea."

He heard Izaya chuckle quietly under his breath and found himself unable to help a smile smirk to creep onto his lips. His hand was still holding the cigarette up to his lips but felt something cold against his own fingers and looked down to see Izaya's fingers linked with his. He was surprised at first but didn't pull away, only smirking and obeying as the raven tugged gently; they weren't holding hands, not that they would ever do something that cliche, but their fingers were linked which felt all the more intimate.

"Your hands are cold, Shizu-chan."

"So is your heart," was his answer as they continued to walk along together, dark sky illuminated by the moon and stars littered across the expanse. It was quiet as they walked, relaxing as they didn't need to say anything, not anymore, nothing was so important.

It was peaceful for a bit too long, though, Shizuo thought, and he was beginning to get antsy; it wasn't normal for them to be serene together for so long. He racked his brain to say something, anything; part of why he couldn't live without Izaya was because he was annoyed by him.

Luckily for him, Izaya broke the silence.

"Shizu-chan?"

"What?"

"The marks on my neck..." Izaya glanced at him, a familiar sly expression decorating his features and Shizuo immediately felt his face burn up, "...care to explain where they came from?"

"...Shut up, flea."

"Aw, Shizu-chan's blushing!"

"Shut up, flea, or I'll give you more of those-!"

"Hah? That's a threat?"

**Authors Notes: **and this is the last chapter guys, well happy ending c: (just cuz Jess, infinitevertigo, wouldn't stop talking about Shizaya happy endings lol xD) Anyway we hope you liked it xD also some of you said Shiki was OOC, well yeah we actually wrote him this way purposely to fit him in the story, hopefully it was not much of a hassle c: ah! check out the new collab please Tainted heart orz.


End file.
